Guess who's back?
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: SEQUEL of unexpected: Damon, Elena and Felicia's life will be perturbed by the return of an old threat. *So please, take a look at it!* Rated T for some little swearing and "bad words" :P NOW RATED M! There's a lemon *winks*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the sequel of Unexpected.**

**Recap of Unexpected****: **Back from a trip to Vegas with Damon, Elena was mad at him for using her. But when she realized that she was pregnant, she tried to tell Damon, but he didn't believe her. So she went to her cousin's house for a few months and Damon was determined to find her and bring her back. But Elena got abducted by a vampire. When he finally found the house, that's when he met his daughter Felicia. Then, they went on a search for Elena and brought her back to Mystic Falls. Damon asked Elena to marry him so they could be a family and she accepted.

**A/N: ****Felicia is 5 years old but she looks like a 16 years old (used the way Renesmee grows in twilight...fast) plus, there will be some swearing and "bad words" :P**

**Anyway, enough of my boring talking…let's go with the story! =) **

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I'm living a dream. I never thought that I would be married to Damon Salvatore! If you'd have told me five years earlier that I would be with Damon, I would have sent you to the funny farm. But Damon's changed for the best. He's loving, caring and still has his particular humour that I love so much.

Things are much easier with Jenna now that she knows about vampires. I wanted her to know why I wouldn't age anymore and she took it pretty well after, considering she nearly fainted at the time. It also benefited Jeremy because Anna and him had planned eternity together and were in London at the moment. Jenna and Alaric got married a couple years back and I had never seen her as happy. When she learned about Felicia, she was in awe. She was even more happy when I asked her to be her aunt…even if technically, she isn't.

My wedding was amazing! The way Damon was looking at me when I was coming towards him down the isle... I must have been stunning. Bonnie and Caroline were my bridesmaids but Bonnie was the maid of honour. Jenna and Alaric were seated in the first row, never missing a moment and Stefan was the best man. Speaking of Stefan…he was surprised to know that Damon and I were getting married, but he was even more shocked when he found out about Felicia. It didn't last long as he got attached to her so fast. I can't blame him, she's gorgeous. During our amazing honeymoon, Stefan offered to take good care of her, which we gladly accepted.

My turning to a vampire had been quick and painless. Damon helps me a lot with controlling my thirst and I'm able to resist human blood pretty well. I always thought blood would taste awful, but it's a sweet liquid that warms your body. It's a relaxing feeling.

Even if everything is perfect in my life, one thing was bothering me: Felicia. Well, it was more her growing. Damon and I were always wondering if she'll keep growing and age until she gets old and die…the thought of that was scaring me. We asked Bonnie, who is Felicia's Godmother, if she could answer that question. She accepted and made a little spell to see a specific part of someone's future. She said that Felicia would keep on growing and ageing until she looks like 18…which would be soon. We were relieved because that meant that we would have eternity to be a happy family.

Felicia has never been to school. First, because she was growing too fast and second, because she's pretty smart. I bet she would be smarter than a high school student. She never ceases to surprise us. But this year, she manifested the desire to go to high school and we absolutely agreed with it. Damon had to compel the director so he wouldn't ask questions about Felicia's old schools or scholarship. She will have a normal life…well, as much as a half vampire's life can be.

* * *

**Felicia's POV**

"Felicia, time to wake up sweetheart! You have school today!" I heard my mother yell. I groaned a little. I was still tired.

I sighed and raised from my bed then went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had a really sleepy head. I splashed some water on my face to wake myself and dried it.

I went back in my room and got dressed – I had decided to wear something casual and it was basically dark wash jeans, a purple V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. When I was done, I went down stairs in the kitchen where my mother and my father were. My dad was reading the newspaper, but he lifted his head in my direction when I entered.

"Good morning sweetheart. Slept well?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Like a baby." I replied. My mom placed a plate on the table in front of me. There were omelets and fruits on it. My favourite.

"Ready to face a new day at school?" she asked as she hugged me and kissed my forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"You bet." I said with sarcasm. I do love school, but sometimes it's pretty boring. Alaric's classes were kinda boring… but I was not letting him know that. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my dad smirking, his eyes focused on the newspaper. He obviously knew _just _what I was thinking.

I saw the time on the clock and said, "I'm gonna be late, gotta go!"

As I freed myself from my mom's hug, she said, "But you haven't eat yet!"

"I'll grab something at school." I waved them goodbye and rushed out of the house to my car. Yeah, my last birthday's gift was a silver Mercedes. I was really surprised when my father gave me the keys on my birthday.

I arrived a few minutes early and as i walked in, I passed before a group of….hum…bitches…yeah, that's the word. Girls who acted like they are the big deal and tell shit about others, pfff.

"Oh, looks who's here…Felicia..." one of them said in their sickly sweet voice. Her name was Sandy… obviously the leader of the little gang.

"Sandy." I said in a monotone. She looked at me in a way that was supposed to let me know she was superior to me… yeah right. Keep dreaming, love.

"Do you know that Evan asked me on a date?" she asked, nagging about it. Evan was the hottest boy of the school. I rolled my eyes again. I really didn't care about him, or her to be honest.

"Wow, congratulations… want a bone or something?" I replied. She gave me the bitchy face.

"Someone's jealous!" she replied, feeling proud.

"Oh yes, you are so right! I envy you." I said with sarcasm. "You have the chance to bring him misery." I added.

"What do you mean misery?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, poor Evan will have to date a pea brained bitch who has so much disease that some don't even have names yet. And I'm sure you won't deny the fact that you've slept with half of the boys in this school, so my last statement is most likely true." I replied, smirking at her shocked face. Since she was not saying a thing, I left and went to my first class.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was outside the school, waiting for a chance to talk to Alaric about some vampire problems in the town when I heard the little discussion my daughter had with the other girls. There's absolutely no doubts that she is mine. I smirked as I replayed the conversation in my head. Normally, a parent should be embarrassed and shocked to hear their child talk that way, but I couldn't help to feel proud. She's not the type to let herself to be walked on. She definitely has my facility to tell people off. She's a good girl when people are nice with her, but those who aren't, well, they deserve what comes to them.

I looked at my cell and realized that I had 1 hour before Alaric's class would end, so I decided to go get a drink at the grill.

* * *

**Felicia's POV (later in the day)**

Boring, boring and boring. Literature classes are _really _not my thing. I usually draw in my notebook, loosing myself in my imagination. That way, classes end faster. But this time, a boy attracted my eyes. He was handsome and I saw that he had light brown hair.

I realized belatedly that he was looking at me and I turned my head away, not wanting him to see me blushing. I kept drawing in my notebook until the end of the class. When the bell rang, I hurried out of the class to my locker. I quickly opened it and shoved my stuff in. I put my homework in my back pack and got out of the school.

Luckily, school was over and I could escape. When I arrived at my car's door, I found I couldn't find my keys and began a full on search. When I found them, I felt that air beside me stir and I knew someone was there. When I turned around, that God damned gorgeous boy was standing uncomfortably close.

"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to scared you." the boy from class said.

"Hum, it's fine." I replied shakily. He smiled at me as if he knew something that I didn't

"You were staring at me in class." he said, almost smirking.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that..." I said, trying my best to not flush.

"No worries," he replied easily. "What's your name?"

"Felicia." I answered a little too quickly. "You?" I asked to recover.

"Nicholas, but just call me Nic."

"Okay, Nic." I smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry but I have to go now." I said.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled as I nodded. He walked off and I hopped into my car. On my way home, I thought about Nic. I was kinda surprised to feel that way… to feel as if I'm in love. Was I really in love? No… well, not yet. I don't know much about him…only his name. Well, it's a start.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was talking in the lounge with Bonnie, when I heard the door open. Felicia was home.

"Felicia, we have a guest." I informed her. She smiled as she saw Bonnie.

"How is my favourite goddaughter?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"Pretty good." Felicia replied and they hugged. Suddenly, Bonnie froze, just like when she has premonitions.

"Bonnie..." I asked, worried. She wasn't responding. Felicia shook her a little while calling her name. She regained her senses and looked at Felicia with astonishment.

"Bonnie, what is it?" I asked.

She kept looking at Felicia and only said in a whisper quiet voice, "Death..."

* * *

**Ooooooh, cliffhanger!…I guess?….anyway, hope you like it so far! Review please! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took some time :P Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Poppy Salvatore-Ozera for being my beta Reader! :D**

**Now, on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

Death? What does she mean by that? I was still confused and I could tell my mom was too. Then, Bonnie came back to reality. She was looking at me and to my mom…back and forth... again and again.

"Bonnie..." my mother asked again. "What did you see?"

"I…I don't know, well…I'm not sure. It was blurry…just like if someone didn't want me to see..." Bonnie frowned.

"Why?" I asked, confused. Bonnie shook her head, she had no idea at all.

"It was dark…so it's not good at all…I saw a few people, I think they were vampires, but I can't tell. I saw Damon's face too…I don't know what it means..." Bonnie explained.

"Dad?" I thought, wondering why she saw him.

"Did someone mentioned me?" I heard my father say as he entered the room. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Bonnie had a vision…it was dark and at some point she might have seen vampires and she saw your face." my mother told him rather calmly. I looked at Bonnie who was still frowning, trying to find an explanation for what she saw.

"See anything else?" my dad asked Bonnie. She shook her head in the negative. Now my father was frowning too.

"But, when you were in trance, you said 'death'." I said.

"I said that?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"You don't remember?" my mom said.

"No…I don't remember that I spoke." she said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to kill me? I mean, you saw my face and said "death", it's not a coincidence." my dad joked.

My mother and Bonnie rolled their eyes. I have been told about my dad and Bonnie's tendency to try to kill each other in the past, so it didn't surprised me that my dad said that.

"I've gotten over trying to kill you." my godmother said in exasperation.

"You had the vision when you hugged me…does it mean that something will happen to me?" I asked, starting to be worried.

"Nothing will happen to you…they'll have to kill me first!" my father growled as he snaked his arms around me and held me tight.

My mom joined us and said in a soft voice, "We'll find out what this is all about." My dad let go of me and nodded in agreement with my mother. I felt better.

"I'll do some research about that vision…to have an idea of what it means" Bonnie said before rubbing my shoulder tenderly and giving me a smile. I smile back and thanked her before she left.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was in the parlour, sitting on a couch, wondering if the premonition Bonnie had has a link with the vampires Alaric and I killed before I came home. But we killed them, so they shouldn't be a threat…so why that vision. I couldn't help to worry…Bonnie had the premonition when she touched Felicia…so it must be related to her. I felt my muscles twitching and my jaw clenching, I was almost all vamped out…I was furious! I would kill anyone who would dare to hurt my baby girl!

I didn't hear Elena entering the room until she said my name.

"Damon?" she asked worried. My face went back to normal. I turned my head around and I felt all the fury disappear. She came close and sat besides me, laying her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her waist. I could tell she was worried too.

"You seemed like you were in deep thoughts…what were you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"I was thinking about all the premonition thing." I replied.

"What do you think about it?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't know…I wish I could find out. I don't understand it. There's not enough information to be sure about anything yet, but I don't want to take any chances." I answered.

"Let's hope Bonnie will find something," she said as she kissed me lightly on the neck. I replied by kissing her temple.

"I hope so too." I whispered.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Felicia's POV**

This morning, my mom hadn't needed to wake me up…I hadn't slept at all. The way Bonnie froze yesterday was replaying again and again and it was enough to keep me from falling asleep. I looked at my clock…it was 6:30 am…oh well, better get out of bed right now.

It was dark in the house, no one was awake. I went downstairs and walked in the kitchen and filled myself a glass of water. Unlike my parents, I don't need to drink blood. I did taste it one day, but it was not what I would choose to drink daily. The water was refreshing in my dried throat and I felt a little better. Then, I searched in the fridge for something to eat. I finally decided to eat a bowl of cereal. I tried not to make too much noise…when you live in a house with vampires, being discreet is almost impossible.

I sat at the table and started to eat. I realised that I was lost in my thoughts when I noticed a shadow moving outside the house. I felt my heart go faster. I stood up and went closer to the window to have a better look at it, but I saw nothing.

"What are you looking at?" a quiet voice said behind my back. I spun around quickly and saw my father with an interrogative look on his face. I breathed out slowly, relieved.

"There was something outside…I think…I might have seen something, but I might have imagined it too." I explained. Then, my father looked outside and scanned the darkness.

"Well, whatever you saw, it's not here anymore" he replied. "You're up quite early this morning"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Bad dreams?" he asked, looking back at me.

"In a way…I just can't get what happened yesterday out of my head." I confessed, looking at the floor, ashamed to feel scared.

My father knew how I felt cause he put two fingers under my chin to lift my head and told me, "There's no shame in being scared. You know I won't let anything happen to you. It's gonna be alright." he gave me a small smile and I hugged him. He knows exactly how to cheer me up.

**Later at school…**

I arrived at school, feeling uncomfortable. But when I saw Nic waiting for me, leaning up against a tree, my worries were pushed away. He was absolutely gorgeous. I got out of my car and went up to him.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey," he replied. "You look tired." he noticed.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep." I answered, readjusting the position of my back pack on my shoulder.

"Well, I bet you will get some in History class." He laugh.

"How do you know I have history class today?" I said, surprised.

"We are in the same class." he said, still smiling.

"Oh, I didn't know" I said, laughing a little. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then"

"Absolutely." he responded. We parted away, on our way to our respective classes.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"You found anything?" I asked Bonnie on the phone.

"Yes, but there's so many possibilities" she responded. "Like... seeing the face of someone from the opposite sex may be a sign of love and lust." she said.

"Don't tell me you have something for my Husband!" I joked.

"Oh no, you don't even need to worry about it," Bonnie laughed. "Another option is that since I said 'death' and that I saw Damon's face, it would be a sign of danger…in our case, it would be danger towards Felicia since she's the one I touched, but it doesn't make sense. Damon would never hurt Felicia." Bonnie explained. I totally agreed with her. Something came up on my mind…

"Do you think it could be possible that your premonition announced the death of Damon?" I asked, horrified.

"Hmm…it might be, but I don't think it is." she tried to reassured me. "It might also mean…." she didn't finished her sentence, but I knew what she meant, it left me frozen…Felicia's death! I almost choked, but I kept my calm.

I thanked Bonnie and we hung up. I felt tears on the corner of my eyes. No, it can't be! The thought of either Damon or Felicia's death…it's burnt my heart. I laid on the couch in a foetal position. I hugged a pillow against my chest and sobbed.

Then, someone was shaking me lightly, calling my name softly. I opened my eyes and saw Damon's eyes looking right into mine.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, raising up.

"Yes…but you look like you've been crying too…are you alright?" he asked, stroking my cheek lightly. I nodded.

"I don't believe you Elena…tell me what's wrong." his voice pleading.

"I talked to Bonnie on the phone" I said, my voice shaky. He was not moving, showing an intense concentration.

"She…she said that there might be a few meanings to her premonition." I informed him, a tear rolling down my cheek. He caught it and wiped it away.

"It might mean your death…or Felicia's." It took all my strength to say those words. Damon immediately pressed my body against his. We stood there for a while, him comforting me and me soaking his shirt with my tears.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, my voice muffled a little. He thought about it.

"I don't know." his voice, only a whisper, answered me awhile later.

* * *

**Review guys! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Maybe the story will change for M later...I'm thinking about having a lemon in the story. Then again, tell me what you think abut it...hehe :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**There you go! Hope you'll enjoy! Btw, thanks to the ones who reviewed, means a lot to me ;)

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I was making pasta for dinner - Damon's favourite…well, if you count the blood out. Recently he had been helping Bonnie with her research about the vision but they haven't found anything yet. Bonnie thinks it's a witch or a warlock that is our enemy, because she couldn't see clearly during her vision…that person didn't want anyone to see what he was planning. On the other hand, Damon thinks it might be a vampire…they have the ability to protect their mind against mind reading. Those two spent most of the time arguing about what that person is. I don't really care…vampire or witch or warlock…they can all be very dangerous. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice from behind me.

"If you keep on daydreaming, you'll overcook dinner." Damon joked, sneaking his arms around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder to watch the boiling water cooking the spaghetti.

"Sorry, I have lots on my mind right now." I replied, coming back to reality.

"You don't need to worry, we'll find out what's going on." he whispered, kissing my neck. He knew what I was thinking about… it's what I think about everyday. I nodded and smiled. He let go of me so I could finish dinner and serve. I then put the plates on the table.

"Felicia honey, dinner is ready." I called. I didn't need to yell since she has a good sense of hearing – another perk of having vampire parentage.

"1 minute mom, got to finish something." I heard her say at normal volume. I joined Damon at the table were he started to eat.

"Delicious." he complimented.

"I know." I replied, grinning like it was obvious.

"Too proud of yourself, huh?" he asked, grinning back.

He eyed me playfully and at that moment, Felicia entered the kitchen and quickly sat in front of her plate. She seemed different, her eyes brighter…I'm not the only one who noticed.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood today." Damon commented.

"Maybe..." she replied, almost blushing.

"Is a boy behind this?" I asked, smiling to her. As a girl, I know how we feel when a boy attracts our attention.

"Maybe..." she said, again. I notice Damon frowned, but only slightly…almost unnoticeable.

"What's his name?" I asked, ignoring Damon. Felicia hesitated a few seconds.

"Nic." she replied, smiling wide.

"How old is he?" Damon asked, in a serious tone. I could tell he wasn't too happy to know that a guy had interest in his little girl…it was too soon for him.

"18." Felicia replied wincing slightly, knowing she wouldn't like her fathers response.

"Too old for you" Damon rushed right after she spoke.

"It's not too old…you and mom have way more years in difference." she argued.

"It's not the same thing…" he mumbled.

"Dad, you're being unfair!" Felicia whined, almost yelling.

"Damon, maybe we should meet him before, we don't know him." I said, trying to appease both.

"Please dad, give him a chance." Felicia gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fine." Damon sighed, taking his interest back to his dinner. She thanked him and we went back at eating.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

Today, we learned that Sandy was found dead. Apparently, it was from an _animal attack_, but I knew better…I have been told that it was vampires that made those attacks. Even if she was being a total bitch to me, she didn't deserve to die in such a horrible way…mutilated. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me sick. Nic didn't really seemed to mind, he reminded me how she was treating me…I told him that dying that way was horrible and he agreed in the end. For the rest of the day, I forgot her, like she never existed. Nic was here to lighten this dark day.

Later, when I was alone in my room, I was trying to do my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. I can't get Nic out of my mind…not after we kissed. It was soft, sweet and passionate. It was my first one and I already can't get enough of it.

It was after class when everybody was about to go home. He walked me to my car and we talked about a possible weekend together. Just as we said goodbye, I looked at him in the eyes, then I felt like the surrounding froze, that it was just he and I. He leaned closer, slowly, wondering if I wanted it too. I didn't hesitated and went forward. When our lips met, I was in heaven. The kiss seemed like hours, I never wanted it to end, but we needed to breath. I can still feel his lips on mine and I found myself eager to see him again. Soon, he would meet my parents. It won't be easy…my father never met him and he already hates him. I wish he would tolerate him…that's all I ask.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

"Hmm, I'm not sure…I'm still learning witchcraft you know." Bonnie said. Elena and I were at Bonnie's place. We went there while Felicia was at school to do some research. Elena asked her if she could do a spell to reveal the identity of our enemy.

"I would need something from him to retrace him" Bonnie said.

"Like a piece of clothe or a strand of hair." I added. Bonnie nodded.

"Yes, but if we don't know who it is, we can't get something from him." Bonnie replied.

"And here we are, back at the start." I mumbled, passing a hand through my hair in exasperation.

"But, there's got to be a way." Elena said, thinking.

Suddenly, Bonnie's face lit up, "Damon, come here." she asked from the centre of the room. I looked at her in confusion, but got up from the couch and walked to her.

"Okay, stay here." she said, going to another room. She came back with some candles. "Elena, can you give me the figurine just there on the table" she said, pointing. Bonnie placed some candles around me and Elena gave her the figurine. It looked like some kind of idol or God. She handed it to me and told me to hold it with two hands. I did what she said.

"I'll try to provoke a premonition, maybe I could see something that would help us." she said, answering my questions.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because I saw you in the previous one…it must be related to you in some way." she answered. I looked at Elena and she smiled in encouragement. Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, standing before me.

I felt her power rise and the candles light by themselves. Then, she put one hand on my chest, where my dead heart was. She gasped…it must have worked... she was seeing something. Her face showed intense concentration and I could see that she was struggling with something that only she could see.

She grunted silently and a drop of sweat was rolling down her face. Elena came a little closer, worried for her friend. I felt shivers run down my spine, my body started to shake from the amount of power coming out of Bonnie. I knew that she was using all of her strength. Then, it was all over; she let her hand fall and was breathing with difficulty. Bonnie stumbled out of the circle and the candles extinguished by themselves. Elena caught her in time and helped her to the nearest couch.

"Bonnie, talk to me Bonnie!" she said, her voice showed a hint of panic. I went to Elena's side and saw that Bonnie was very tired.

"I'm fine, I just need to recover a little..." she said, still working on calming her heavy breathing.

"What did you see?" I asked when she seemed a little better.

"There was a man and a woman, but I couldn't see them well enough. Their faces were hidden by the darkness. Someone doesn't want us to know who he or she is. But I can tell that they aren't human…there's something about them…there is a good possibility that they are vampires." Bonnie explained. She seemed deceived by the results; I think she was expecting more…just like me.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

I was driving to school, feeling excited. I would see Nic again! I wondered how in the world should I tell him that parents wanted to meet him. "Hey, how are you? Btw, my parents want to meet you tonight!" That sounded too direct. After a long deliberation, I finally opted to ask him between two conversations. I parked my car at my usual place and looked toward the tree where Nic was always waiting for me, only to see that he wasn't there. I frowned and got out of my car.

I searched the school for him….I kinda tracked him. I could remember his scent and I tried to follow it…being a half vampire has it advantages. But, I couldn't find him for the rest of the day. I decided to text him.

Felicia: Hey, where were u ?

Later, I received this answer…

Nic: Sorry, I was kinda busy with things. I'll catch up with u 2 morrow. 3 u.

I smiled, at least, I would see him the next day…

Felicia: Luv u 2. Do u want to come over 2night? My parents want to meet u.

Nic: I would luv to, but I have something planned for 2night…2 morrow?

Felicia: Good, cya soon –xxx-

Nic: Can't wait ;)

So, asking him was easier than I thought. I went down and passed before the living room where my father was watching a movie with my mom, cuddling each other. I entered silently. They saw me and my father paused the movie so I could speak.

"Nic will come over tomorrow after school." I informed them. My father nodded.

"Good. Do you know what he likes to eat? He could stay for dinner too." my mom said.

"Hum, he has no preference. He's not difficult." I replied.

"Anyway, all your mothers cooking is delicious." my dad said.

"I agree." I added.

"I should become a chef then." my mom said, joking.

"Alright, I'm gonna let you watch your movie. I'm gonna go shopping with some friends AND I'll be back before 10 o'clock." I said, anticipating my father.

**

* * *

**

Bonnie's POV

My head ached a lot. I tried once again to see the man and the woman, this time clearer, but in vain. It was frustrating. I was so close, but so far at the same time. I sighed and decided to give up for tonight. I close my book and extinguished the candles. I put my book back in the bookshelf and picked up the candles. I turned around only to see a man standing in front of me. I gasped in horror and dropped the candles. He looked at me with malice and amusement.

"So, you are the witch who's been trying to find me?" the man said, a voice full of threats. I couldn't say anything, I felt paralysed.

"You see, our plan must not be discovered by the Salvatore's. My associate wouldn't be too happy about it." he said, advancing slowly forward me. I backed up until I bumped lightly into the wall. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out of it…he was too strong, I could feel it. Then I looked into the dark eyes of the predator and knew he was ready to kill me.

* * *

**Hmmm, what will happen to Bonnie? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapt...or if you can read the future, you won't have to wait...O.o**

**Reviews please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously guys, I'm disappointed...no reviews...Alright...here's chapt 4.

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I couldn't believe it… such a horrible thing happening to Bonnie... She was barely alive when I found her.

Something in my mind told me to go and check on Bonnie… like something bad would happen… and it was right. She was mostly covered in blood and fighting marks. When I found her, she was lying on the floor, emotionless with a dangerously low pulse. The first thing I thought of, was to feed her my blood to heal her wounds. Luckily, it worked. She regained consciousness but she was still in pain. I called Damon and he arrived a few seconds after.

He started to investigate, going around the house to see if he could catch a scent…the one who attacked Bonnie. So we were alone, just the two of us.

"Who did that to you Bonnie?" I asked, placing my hands lightly on her shoulder. She shivered a little, she was still frightened.

"I…I can't remember very well…but it was not human…a vampire maybe…but I'm not sure..." she held her head in her hands, still shivering from what she experienced earlier. I rubbed her shoulder tenderly, trying to appease her.

"We are here now, you're safe." I reassured her. At this moment, Damon entered in the room, joining us.

"The scent is faint, I tracked it on a few miles, but it disappeared… the one who did it was prepared. But I can't tell if it was a vampire…it's like the scent was being masked." Damon informed us.

"He said that he didn't want us to know who he and his associate are." Bonnie whispered. Damon and I looked at her gravely.

"It was the one from your premonition?" I asked. Bonnie nodded.

"What did he look like?" Damon asked.

"It's all blurry…I can't remember…I only remember what he said." Bonnie replied, rubbing her temples, trying to concentrate.

"She's been compelled to forget." Damon said.

"Now I have a headache." Bonnie said, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm the pain.

"Bonnie, you can stay with us until we solve all of this." I said. Damon agreed and we help Bonnie pack a few of her things.

* * *

**Felicia's POV**

Nic and I were in history class and well… it was boring. My head was leaning on my hand with my elbow on the desk, either looking outside or at Nick, who was eyeing me playfully. He passed me a piece of paper where he wrote:

_Does your father have a shotgun? I wouldn't want him to shoot me if he doesn't like me._

He gave me a funny smile and I laugh softly to not disrupt the class. Yep, tonight he would meet my parents and I must admit that I felt kinda nervous. My dad doesn't have a shotgun, but he certainly doesn't need that to kill Nick. I wrote him back:

Don't worry, I'll protect you

He looked at me and I stuck my tongue at him, joking. He raised an eyebrow and wrote:

Picking up a fight with your dad would kinda be awkward. I might just stay close to the door.

As soon as I finished to read, the bell rang, meaning that we were free. Finally!

We left the class and stopped at my locker. I picked some of my things and we went to my car. On the way home, I remembered what he wrote.

"Chickening out?" I teased him.

"Who you calling chicken?" he replied, playing with a strand of my hair. If I would be human, I would have had an accident. Only this single thing could disrupt my concentration on the road. I remarked that he had a chain around his neck. I tugged on it a little to see what it was holding. It was a kind of locket. It was silver and it was so pretty.

"Beautiful." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, it was my mom's. She gave it to me before her death." he explained. His mother died from a cancer when he was 15. I gave him my condolences.

He traced my jaw line with his finger and went down to the side of my neck. I got lost in his touch but realised that we were already at our destination. We got out of the car and he joined me.

I looked up at him. "It's a huge house, beautiful." he commented.

"Yeah, it's been passed down to my father from his father, grand father…you get the point," I lied. He nodded.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling.

"You bet!" he replied, holding my hand. With that said, we went to the door and I opened it and we stepped inside. His eyes widened at the sight of the parlour. He looked around while nodding softly. He totally loved the house.

"Hey there." my mom said, joining us.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs Salvatore, I'm Nic." he said, with a shy smile.

"Oh, just call me Elena please. Good to meet you too. Do you want something to drink?" my mom said.

"Hum, maybe a glass of water," Nic replied. My mom nodded then looked at me. I shook my head no. She left to get the glass while Nic and I made our way to the velvet coach. He seemed a little tense and I told him softly that it would be okay. I held his hand to show him that I supported him. He nodded, not really sure anymore.

"Here it is," my mother said/sang. She gave the glass to Nic who started to drink it a little too fast. Then, my mom sat on the opposite coach.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He should be here soon." my mom said, she winked fast so only I would be able to see it. Then, we heard the front door open and close. Footsteps coming closer and Nic's hand tighten slightly around mine. Then, my father saw us and frowned when he saw Nic sitting right next to me…with his hand in mine.

"Hey dad," I greeted him, "This is Nic." I said, motioning to him. My father walked to us and looked at my mom who gave him a warning look. He stopped and Nic raised up and extended his hand to my dad.

"I'm Nic, nice to meet you Mr Salvatore," he said, his voice not shaking, which surprised me. He was hiding it well. My father nodded and gave him a short, but firm hand shake. The message his eyes were sending was clear to all of us… Nic would be in hell if he dare hurt me. When this was done, Nic rejoined me on the coach and my dad sat next to my mom. For a while, there was a _very_ awkward silence.

"Hum, I was wondering if I could take Felicia out tonight," Nic announced. I looked at my dad and saw that he wasn't pleased with what he heard.

"Is it okay?" I asked my parents.

"Why not?" my mom said, smiling.

"Where?" my dad said, looking at Nic.

"To the movies, there's this new comedy and I know Felicia loves comedies," Nic explained.

"Sure, we don't mind" my mom said, answering for my dad too… even if he would have not said that. My father sigh in exasperation and finally agreed, but it's not like he wanted it.

"Thank you," Nic said and I smiled at my dad…I was proud of him. He didn't kill Nic so far.

"But you'll stay for dinner, won't you?" my mother asked.

We both nodded mutely and smiled at each other.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

The boy should feel lucky. If it wasn't for Felicia, he would be dead. I'd do anything for my little girl… even let the guy live. Little girl… she's not little anymore… it's all going too fast.

I hope she won't get too attached to him because if he sticks along for too long, he'll know that something is wrong… we are not gonna age and if he asks questions… either he'll have to shut his mouth…or I'll have to shut him up… forever.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realised that I had crushed a tomato in my hand. I threw it out and cleaned my hand, going back to work. I was making dinner with Elena. She looked at me with wonder and I just told her to never mind.

"Hey, who's the guy with Felicia?" Bonnie whispered, entering the kitchen. She came closer to Elena.

"Felicia's boy friend," Elena replied, whispering too.

"And you haven't killed him so far? I'm impressed Damon, you're doing progress," she told me in a low voice, giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, like you said… I haven't… yet," I mumbled.

"Damon," Elena said, not happy to hear what I said.

"Elena," I replied, imitating her. She laughed softly.

"If there's blood on the floor, you clean it," she warned me. I smirked.

"As you wish my love," I replied, working on the sauce.

"I'll go say hello to the boy," Bonnie said, leaving.

* * *

**Felicia's POV**

"Really? How could you not like 70's music? It was awesome! You've got no taste." I teased him.

"And how could you not like horror movies? The rush of adrenaline it gives! You've got no taste either," he said, playing along. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder, not too hard…since I'm a half vamp…I wouldn't want to break his arm. I heard light footsteps coming to us and I saw Bonnie approaching us.

"Bonnie!" I greeted her, raising from the coach to hug her.

"Hey, I missed you sweetie!" she said, hugging back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Oh, this is Nic, my boyfriend," I informed her. Nic got up and joined us.

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too...but umm, have we already met? I'm sure I saw you somewhere, but I don't remember where." Bonnie smiled. I could tell she was wondering something...she was also staring at his necklace from time to time.

"Umm, I don't think so… maybe on the street or in a shop… I don't know," Nic explained.

"Oh, never mind then…must be my headache again," Bonnie said, with a nervous laugh.

"You still have those?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, but I'm fine… I'll take something for it," Bonnie excused herself to the kitchen.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I was setting the table while Damon was filling the plates as I saw Bonnie coming back and whisper something in Damon's ear. I wondered what she told him. Damon turned to look at me and motioned for me to join them.

"What's going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"That guy... It's like I know him, but I can't tell why," Bonnie whispered, fast.

"You remember when you found Bonnie? She didn't remember who did this to her?" Damon explained me.

"Yeah, but he doesn't smell like a vampire…" I argued.

"Yeah, but he may have had help… when I had the premonitions… it was blurry… it never happened to me before. A witch could be working for him and you saw the necklace he's wearing? It looks a little old." Bonnie said.

"So what's with his necklace?" Damon asked.

"It's almost the same thing as your lapis lazuli's. They protect you from the sun. Maybe his necklace does the same? Maybe it's hiding his vampire scent too." Bonnie announced us. It made sense.

"You two finish the table and I'll check on them… put some vervain in his plate." Damon whispered, leaving the kitchen. We did as he said, like everything was normal.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

If this guy is the one we're looking for, then there's no way I'll let Felicia near him… but we need to be sure…I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"Dinner is almost ready," I announced them.

"Awesome, we're hungry," Felicia said. I looked at Nic and saw that something was bothering him.

"You okay?" I asked him in an almost bored tone.

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry…I was lost in my thoughts..." he shook his head. Of course, I didn't believe him, but I nodded.

"Okay guys, come and eat!" Elena called us. We made our way to the dining room and sat. We started to eat, except Nic.

"You're not eating?" Felicia asked Nic. Our attention went to Nic and we looked at him.

"Hum, I'm allergic to basilica," he said.

"Well, you don't have to worry, I know many use it, but I didn't put basilica in the sauce," I told him. He didn't seem to like my answer.

"So you can eat it! Come on, it's delicious!" Felicia told him. He didn't reply.

"Nic?" Felicia asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" he started but fell on the ground in pain.

"What the heck is that?" he yelled in pain and anger.

"NIC!" Felicia gasped, trying to reach for him, but I stopped her and took her across the room.

"DAD, what's going on?" she asked, panicking a little.

"Don't move from here," I told her. I saw Bonnie concentrating on keeping Nic down and Elena tear the necklace from around his neck. We could all smell the vampire scent coming from him. I rushed down stairs and came back with a syringe full of vervain. I put the vervain in his system and dragged him in the cell in the basement.

Bonnie, Felicia and Elena joined me as I close the door.

"Dad, tell me why you all did that!" Felicia yelled in anger.

"He's a vampire," I replied, "He's the one who attacked Bonnie."

"And that locket, it kept us from smelling his scent… it was also protecting him from the sun," Elena told her gently.

"I can feel the power coming from that locket, and it's true," Bonnie added.

"I'm sure you can smell him too sweetheart." Dad told me. I approach the closed door and inhaled deeply. They were right.

"I should have killed you, witch. I underestimated your strength…" Nic said with a low and menacing voice. "I should have killed you, just like I killed that blonde girl… you remember Sandy, right Felicia?"

"You're a liar and a monster!" Felicia yelled, realising what he just said. He snarled at her through the bars and she backed to the wall, frightened by the one she thought she loved. Elena held her against her, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Even if you did well at hiding yourself, you're still a young one… I can crush you, break your neck and burn you," I told him menacingly. "So you'd better watch what you do or say. You are in no position to do anything, with the vervain in your system, you are weaker."

"Who's your associate?" Bonnie asked him in a cold tone. Nic remained silent, but smirked. He had no intention on telling us.

"Who is it!" I asked, growling.

"You'll find out soon…very soon" he said, his face twisted with evil.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapt 5! WARNING! THERE'S A LEMON...so don't read if you don't like lemons :P**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta reader for the Delena scene *winks* Hope you'll all enjoy!**

* * *

**Felicia's POV**

I can't believe it! I can't believe that Nic lied to me… not only that, but he is the one who almost killed Bonnie! That monster! I trusted him and now that I knew what he was, I felt lucky to still be alive and unharmed. Who knows what would have happened if my parents and Bonnie hadn't found out about him. He's still locked in the cell full of vervain… that'll keep him weak until my dad decides what he wants to do with him. I'm pretty sure he'll kill him. I understand now why he didn't want to eat… my mom put vervain in his food. Dad talked about an associate… someone else is involved with this whole thing and is walking around freely… this can't be good.

"You're staying home until we catch the other one… that means no school or shopping." my dad informed me.

"You'll be safe here… we won't let anyone come into the house… nobody. Okay?" my mom said. Because the house is full of vampires and Bonnie doesn't officially live here, and I'm half human, other vamps can't get in unless invited.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, understanding why. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Downstairs, near the cell… she wants to see if she can have a premonition… to see who the associate is. With Nic near, she might see something," mom explained. Hearing his name made the fury I fought down resurface. She noticed my frown and offered me an apologetic smile before Bonnie walked into the room.

"Can't get anything. I'm sure my headache is worse now. There's definitely a witch or warlock working with him." Bonnie sighed.

"Is the witch the associate or is it someone else? Maybe they are 3… the associate, _him_ and a witch?" my mother questioned Bonnie.

"Maybe, but I only saw 2 people in my vision… but your idea is pretty good." my godmother replied, thinking.

"Then if there are 3 in total, we'll need help." my dad said, taking his phone out and dialling a number.

"Who you're calling?" I asked.

"Uncle Saint Stefan… been a while since we saw him… probably busy with preserving local wildlife," my dad said with a hint of humour in his voice. I tried to suppress a laugh with a smile. My mom rolled her eyes, but bit her lips to keep herself from laughing too. Bonnie wasn't really listening to us - she was deep in thoughts, most probably trying to figure out why she can't have visions.

With our vampire hearing, we could all hear the conversation.

"Damon." Uncle Stefan said with a bored tone.

"Brother." my father replied, copying his tone.

"What do you want?" my uncle asked slightly irritably.

"We have a little problem… First of all Bonnie had a vision about 2 people who we thought were vampires. Second, Bonnie tried to force a premonition to see the guys faces 'cause she couldn't see them before; it failed and the same day, she got attacked and was on the verge of dying. She's fine now, though. Third, Felicia's friend is a vampire who is one of the people Bonnie saw in her vision. He's the one who attacked her. We caught him and he's locked down right now. We want to catch the other one…we think that a witch could be involved since Bonnie's visions are troubled. Would you help us?" my father said in only one breath. There was a moment of silence.

"I'll be here tomorrow," my uncle said eventually.

"Good. See ya." my dad said, noticeably cheerier than before.

Well, with Uncle Stefan, we _will _have a little more chance to catch the guy.

**Later on that day...**

All day, I thought about _him_ and it was bothering me. Not in the way of love, but hate. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs. I approached the door and saw, through the bars, Nic lying motionless on the floor, covered in sweat. The vervain was really having effects on him. He couldn't move. I even thought he was dead…well, dead-dead, not 'I'm a vampire come back to life dead'.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked in an angry tone, not looking at me.

"I want information. Tell me who you're working for." I asked coldly. He looked at me and snickered.

"You really think I'll tell you? What a silly girl you are. You are lucky to be outside of that cage…if I wasn't weakened by the damn vervain, I would rip your head off… as well as you parent's and the witch's." he said with pure evilness.

"Well yes, I am lucky… but you aren't. Guess who won't stay alive very long. You. 'Cause even if you tell us, my dad will kill you… but if you don't tell us, you'll suffer first. That's how it works," I replied in a wicked tone. "So, what it will be? A quick death or a long and painful one?"

I could see that he knew I wasn't kidding… and I wasn't. He was seriously thinking about it.

"I can't say it… even if I wanted to…" he whispered to himself.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't!" He yelled. "Leave. Now." he growled. I was astonished by his change. I gulped and left. That look in his eyes… was it terror?… was someone forcing him to keep his mouth shut?

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV (later in the day, near the night)

I was lying in bed in only a dark jeans with my hands crossed behind my head, thinking about all this. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard someone enter the room. I saw Elena in her dark purple PJ top and matching sweatpants. Her long soft hair was cascading down her back. She moved to the bed in a fluid motion. She was beautiful, but then again she always was. She lay by my side and slowly stroked her soft hand up my stomach, knowing that I loved it.

I rolled onto my side, facing her Elena reached up, brushing her fingers through my hair. I felt Elena's lips brush against mine in a gentle kiss. I pulled her in for more and her lips moved across mine like warm velvet, tantalizing and full of promise and love.

She slipped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer than before. My hands slid up and down her sides to her waist before slipping beneath the fabric of her shirt to stroke the soft skin there. Elena whimpered softly into my mouth and I knew she wanted more. Her own impatient fingers slid from my neck to the waist band of my trousers where they lingered.

The taste of Elena was like strawberries and something that was uniquely her – just like always. A sweet scent was beginning to perfume the air, and it grew stronger with every stroke of my tongue against hers. With every caress of her skin, she seemed to tremble and whimper. Elena's leg suddenly slid up over mine and she ground into my thigh, rubbing hard against me. I groaned, not certain I could get any harder than I was right now.

Her fingers traced the waistband of my jeans, dipping beneath. Slipping her hand back out again, Elena pushed my pants down so she finally freed my pulsing length and gripped me hard.

**Elena's POV**

Damon growled and pulled away from my lips, moving down to suck where my pulse point would have bee. I moaned as he kissed down to my collarbone, to the neckline of my cami. I whimpered as one of his hands slipped under my shirt to cup my breast, pinching the hard little bud. His other hand suddenly gripped the hem of my shirt and ripped it open, revealing my naked breasts.

I let out a small cry as Damon dipped his head down to my breasts. I still had my fingers wrapped around his rock hard length and unconsciously gripped him tighter as Damon took a nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. He jerked his hips in response to my touch and I took that as a sign to began to slowly stroke him, squeezing when he did something that sent stronger tingles of pleasure down my spine.

His hand slid down to cover mine and pulled me away from his aching arousal. Thanks to his intense speed, I could barely recall when my sweats had been removed. Suddenly, all I could think about was was Damon's tongue lapping at my thighs, and the pulsing sensation between my legs growing to a fever pitch as he located and began to suck on the tiny bundle of nerves at my centre.

"Oh, God. Oh, Damon, don't stop," I found myself nearly screaming as he found a particularly sensitive spot that left my thighs trembling and my back arching up on its own. Damon continued to take me to heaven and back with his tongue as I thrashed in pleasure. He pressed one more, deep kiss to my mound before moving back to my thighs. As he pulled away, I lifted my head up to look at him. "Don't you dare stop now," I groaned out.

**Damon's POV**

I smirked and moved back to settle between her legs. Elena suddenly sat up; shocking me completely since I hadn't thought she'd regain her strength that fast. Her hand slipped between them as she gripped my shaft and rubbed the thick head over her slick entrance, then up to brush against that little bundle of nerves again. She let out a satisfied moan causing me to shudder. She then slid me back to her entrance, letting just the tip push inside before drawing back again to tease herself (and me) some more. After she did this a few more times, I reached down to grasp her hand again.

"As much as I enjoy your using me as your own personal sex toy, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself."

Elena gave me a seductive smile and murmured, "That's not a very good way to get me to stop, you know."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I growled. I lifted Elena from the bed and instinctively her legs wrapped around my waist and within milliseconds the tip of my cock was at her entrance. She eagerly sank down, moaning as inch by wonderful inch stretched and filled her so perfectly. I was so much bigger than Stefan, and it new would have been a little more uncomfortable had she not been so aroused at the moment and so used to me.

When I was buried to the hilt inside of her, I placed my hands firmly on her hips and began to lift her up. Elena's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as my length stroked her insides, hitting the sensitive walls that clamped around me so tightly.

She gripped my shoulders tightly as my thrusts became longer and more powerful. Her nails were digging into my skin so hard I could actually feel them trying to break the skin. I felt her inner walls clamp down on me; her slender thighs grip my hips, her body trembling as she sounded a long moan as she went to heaven and back, with me not far behind her.

I knew she would want me to bite her, as this happened every time we made love but I decided to change things up a bit, "I need you to say it, Elena," I rasped.

"I want you, Damon," she gasped back.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Not that. You know what I want to know. Say it, and I'll give you everything you want and more."

Elena leaned into me, capturing my mouth in a tender kiss. "I love you, Damon," she whispered gently against my lips. I returned the kiss with passion, getting ready for another round of fun with Elena.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV (Next day)

I decided to talk to my parents about last night… about Nic and the conversation we had. I already knew that my dad would not be too happy about me going downstairs.

"Yesterday, I went to see him." I started.

"I told you to not go down, he may be locked, but we never know!" my father said, angrily.

"I know, but something strange happened," I rushed the words out. He went silent and listened to me.

"When I asked him, he wanted to tell me… but he couldn't, it's like if he's under a spell that stops him from saying certain things. Maybe a witch is involved after all," I informed him.

They thought about it and eventually mom said, "Yeah, maybe it is, but he may be faking it."

I nodded, "But if he isn't…he may not be as mean as he pretends to be…maybe he was forced to do things…like attacking Bonnie." I said.

"I'll be right back," my mom said, going upstairs. She came back with Bonnie and explained everything.

"I could try to feel any spell on him, but you know, with my blurry premonitions these last days, I can't promise anything." She said.

We all went downstairs and my dad banged on the door, waking up Nic.

"Wake up, boy." he said and Nic looked at us.

"What is it now?" he groaned, not happy to be waken up.

"Not of your business, you just need to be awake." Bonnie said in an harsh tone, not forgetting what she endured at his hands. Nic frowned, not knowing what was going on. His eyes landed on me and I looked into them. I could see that he was trying to put hatred in them, but I saw the despair he felt. He was trying to send me a message…but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yes, there is a spell…it's a powerful one. He is being forced to be someone else." Bonnie informed us.

We were all looking at him and he snickered.

"Fools." He simply said with malice. "You can all think what you want, if you think it bothers my associate and I, then you are fools."

"The energy is higher now…the spell is being fortified to stop him from talking. That means someone is watching us right now." Bonnie said and we all looked around, now being aware of that feeling.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

We asked Bonnie to find a spell that would create a kind of barrier to stop us from being watched. She looked at us like we were crazy. She said that witches can't do everything, but she said she'll search for something. Suddenly, the door bell rang and I went to open the door.

"Saint Stefan is back! How's the bunnies extermination going?" I greeted him.

"Really funny Damon." Stefan replied. "Where is everybody?"

"Uncle Stefan!" Felicia ran to him and gave him a hug. "Long time no see."

"Yes, it's true." he smiled.

"Who is it with you?" I asked noticing a woman still at the door.

"Her name is Anika, she's my fiancée." he told us with an idiot smile.

"Hey guys, would you mind inviting me in, I have a little problem with doors." she laughed.

"She's a vampire?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, she is." Stefan replied with a smile.

"Then come in." I said. She entered and we all presented ourselves.

"Where are Elena and Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"They went to Bonnie's house, she needed a few things for the spell…does she know?" I asked, motioning to Anika.

"Yes, she'll help us." Stefan said. "She's 117 years old."

"Good! Who wants a drink?" I asked

"I'll have one." both Stefan and Anika replied at the same time.

"Okay, I think we have some Bambi blood left." I joked. Anika laugh softly and my brother rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

"A half vampire? Really? Wow, that's awesome!" Anika said when uncle Stefan talked about me. "Can you drink blood like all of us or is it only human food?"

"Well, I can drink blood, but it's not the first thing I'll drink. It tastes weird." I explained. I saw my father looking at the clock…he's been doing it a lot lately. Stefan noticed it too.

"Damon, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Elena and Bonnie should have been back now…but they aren't." he said, worried.

"You're right," Stefan said. "Anika and I will go looking for them." My dad nodded and the couple got up and left the house.

I played with my fingers nervously, I was worried too. He was looking at the window, piercing the night for any movements, for any sign of mom and Bonnie. Then, we heard a noise upstairs. I looked at my father to see if he knew what it was, but he clearly didn't.

"I'll go see what it was, I'll be right back." he told me before going upstairs. Then, I heard the door bell ring. I frowned and went to it. I hesitated a moment, then I opened the door.

"Mom, where have you been? Uncle Stefan and his fiancée are looking for you and Bonnie right now. By the way, where is she?" I asked.

"She's still at her place." mom answered. Then, I heard fighting noises upstairs and an agonised cry. My eyes widened, wondering if it was my dad. I turned back to my mother.

"Mom, dad may be injured, we've got to do something." I said with urgency. She was still not moving.

"Mom? What is wrong with you?" I asked, looking at her with a curious look.

"She's not your mother," I heard my father said as he descent the stairs. "Come here sweetheart." he hurried the words. I joined him.

"What do you mean she's not my mother? Dad, it's mom." I said.

"She's not." he looked angrily at the woman at the door. I looked too and saw she was smirking.

Then it hit me…Katherine…

* * *

**Hope you love it so far, review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, chapt 6 is up! I hope you all had nice holidays! Lots of present, food, drinking...*being cut off***

**Damon: Boring, let them read the chapter.**

**Me: I was merely wishing them a happy new year.**

**Damon: They want the story, so shut up.**

**Me: O.o *being thrown and locked into a wine cellar.**

**Damon: Enjoy this.**

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

I couldn't believe it! I thought that Katherine was my mother! I felt so stupid! But then again, they look the same – they could be twins! My father and uncle had talked to me about her and had said that it was a mystery why my mom and her look the same. From what they had told me, I knew there was nothing else alike.

"Long time no see Damon," Katherine purred, looking at him through her eyelashes. Was she flirting with him or what? I knew the full story. She abandoned both my dad and uncle, so why is she back?

"Too bad it wasn't long enough," Dad said between his teeth. He was obviously _not_ happy to see her.

"Awww, don't be like that. I came back for you," at those words, my dad froze. I looked at him with a worried face. Worried he was going to go back to her, but after a second his face turned back to normal – but with a hint of anger.

"You left me for more than a century, _and_you weren't in the tomb so you knew where to find me. I don't care about you anymore. At all. In any way. You can just leave now and play your fucking games with someone else," he said, glaring at her, but she just smirked even more. Then, she looked at me, like she just noticed me for the first time.

"You have a daughter. How did you do it? I thought vampires couldn't have children?" she said calmly, with a hint of genuine curiosity.

"I don't know," he said, still glaring. Then, Katherine decided to see me closer, but my dad was fast to react and placed himself in front of me, his back to me. He growled, sending the message to not come near me. Katherine never stopped smiling, but she did, however, stop moving.

"By her appearance, I can tell my doppelganger is the mother, am I right?" She asked, still looking at me.

"That's none of your business. Why are you here in the first place?" Dad asked, his tone harsh.

"Like I said, I came back for you. I know I have been gone for a long time, but I had things to deal with," she replied, looking seductively at him.

"Where are Elena and Bonnie?" he asked her, ignoring her attempts to seduce him.

"Somewhere," she smirked.

"Where?" My father growled.

"You'll know when the time comes," she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You know the boy…Nic?" he asked.

"Yes, my little protégé…if I can call him that. His role was to distract you long enough for my plan to be executed," She answered. "But he failed miserably."

"Bitch," my father muttered between his teeth.

"Ouch," Katherine said, placing a hand over her heart and faking to be hurt.

"But, I still have Emily on my side," she said with pride.

"Emily? She's long dead… unless… unless you turned her," Dad said, surprised by what he heard.

"Oh, no, I didn't turn her. I found one of her descendants. All she had to do was take control of the body and do her magic," She explained. "Bonnie won't be able to surpass the powers of Emily, so she's useless to you. Oh, I have to say goodbye… for now."

Giving him another seductive look, she suddenly left. Then, out of nowhere, Anika and Stefan came back. That's why Katherine left, she was outnumbered.

"We haven't found them," Stefan said with worry.

"We looked everywhere, nothing," Anika gave us an apologetic smile.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan asked, noticing my father's angry face.

"Katherine," he muttered, his eyes hard.

"What? She's back?" Stefan was astonished.

"Yeah, she has Mom and Bonnie," I said, my voice weak from the emotion. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll find them," Dad held me protectively in his arms. His voice was still rough. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that it'll be alright, but I couldn't.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I would never have thought she'd come back. Long ago, I wished she had, but now I don't give a shit. She's a selfish bitch and I'm glad to not have feelings for her anymore. Katherine turned me into a heart broken guy, but Elena saved me, and for that and many other things, I love her. She's my everything along with Felicia. Wait! That sounded too much like Stefan. Oh well…

"Do you have a plan?" Stefan asked me, interrupting my train of thoughts. Anika wasn't there, she went hunting. Stefan managed to convince her into drinking animal blood…the fauna in Mystic Falls would be gone within a year with those two.

"No," I replied, angry with my own answer. I wish there was something I could do.

"Why is she back?" He asked me.

"She said she's back for me, but I don't believe her anymore… plus, I don't care about her, she's dead to me," I replied in a harsh tone. Stefan seemed a little bit saddened by my answer.

"What's that look on your face? You still love her or what?" I asked, almost growling.

"No! No way. She's just manipulated us. She's nothing but a liar. Besides, I love Anika," He replied. Satisfied by his answer, I calmed down.

"Hey Dad, I found this in the hall" Felicia said, holding an old book. She handed it to me and I opened it, looking to know what it was about.

"It's a witch book," I said, turning the pages. "In the hall you said?" She nodded and I got up. I went to the hall, Stefan and Felicia following me.

"It was there," she said, pointing the floor. I frowned. Why was there a witch book on the floor, we never had a witch book… we wouldn't be able to use it anyway.

"Weird," I said, still frowning.

"Why would that be here," Stefan asked himself. Then, we heard the front door opened.

"Elena?" I whispered then rushed to the front door. I was right, she was there with Bonnie. I went to her and held her tightly in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked her, worried.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened. We went to Bonnie's place and she realised that there was a specific item that she needed. We went outside town to get it because we couldn't find it here," She explained.

"You wanted a barrier for the house, well, I found a spell, but I needed this," she said, showing me a bottle of some kind of herb. I nodded, relieved.

"Why do you think something happened?" Elena asked me. I took a breath.

"Katherine was here earlier. She told us that she had the two of you," I replied.

"She was here? Why" Elena replied.

"She… said that… she came back… for me," I said, slowly. Elena's eyes grew wide and I could tell she was hurt with what I just said. "She tried manipulating me, back to her old games. But I didn't give in."

Elena looked like she didn't believe me. She stood staring around the room, resting her gaze on different objects. I knew this meant that she felt insecure about me.

"You don't even have to worry about it, she's nothing to me anymore," I said, pulling her into my arms and kissing her temple. I saw that same sad look on Stefan's face, he was disappointed, I could tell.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. Squirrels are hard to find," Anika giggled, entering the house and hugged Stefan. He hugged her back, but the emotion wasn't there. I decided to forget about brooding Stefan and concentrate on Elena.

"You could have called. We were worried about you two. Stefan and Anika were looking for you," I said softly.

"My cell was dead, I promise to charge it next time I go out," she said, trying to smile. She turned to Felicia, who was frowning.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Elena asked.

"There's a weird scent… something like spices. Am I the only one to smell it?" she replied. We all sniffed the air and she was right.

"Did someone cook something?" Elena asked, looking at all of us. Everyone shook their heads.

"Then, why does it smell?" Felicia asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe it's just the ventilation, I'll look at it later."

"Oh, Bonnie. I found this book in the hall, it's a witch book. I don't know why it was there. Could it be yours?" Felicia told Bonnie, showing the book I had in my hands. She motioned for me to give it to her. She looked at it and frowned.

"No, I've never seen it before," she flicked through the book, giving it a quick skim-read. "Well, there's some interesting spells in it. Can I keep it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we could use it anyway," I said. She excused herself; she wanted to see what the book could teach her. I just hoped she won't blow the house… or worse.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"So Katherine was the woman in Bonnie's vision?" I asked. Damon nodded. He had told me everything he learned. "And the witch, is there really one?"

"Yup, it's Emily through the body of one of her descendant… creepy," he answered, whispering the last word.

"Emily? Bonnie's ancestor? Why would she do that? Doesn't she know Bonnie is helping us? Shouldn't she help us instead of helping Katherine's evil plan become reality?" I said, a little angry.

"She was Katherine's servant and maybe friend… I don't have the details of their friendship, but I know she was doing all she could to favour Katherine," Stefan replied for me. He was looking outside, like he was searching something. Probably Anika, she went to hunt - again. I don't know why they weren't going together, as a couple.

"Why aren't you hunting with her?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"Well, our hunting trips don't always go as planned," he smiled a little bit.

"Okay, okay! We've heard enough brother. There's scary images going through my head right now," Damon said. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what should we do about Katherine?" I asked.

"Drive a stake through her bitchy heart of course!" Damon replied, acting the scene of staking himself as an example then making a dead face with the tongue going out of his mouth. It was pretty funny, but I noticed Stefan was not sharing our fun.

"Stefan, are you alright?" I asked, looking at him with concern. He looked at me like he just came back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, I just need to go feed. I'll be back in a few hours," he said, leaving the room.

I looked at Damon with a questioning look. He shrugged.

"He's just being Mr. Broody again," Damon grinned.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

I was bored. My parents and Stefan were talking about what happened, Bonnie was having fun with her spell book and I have been told to not leave the house for my own security. I didn't know what to do, but then, something popped in my head…Nic. I wanted to go see him, to see if he would say what he is hiding… well, is forced to hide. I descend the stairs leading to the basement and got closer to the door.

"Why, why me… I never… wanted this," I heard him whisper to himself. He didn't seem to notice me.

"This… is torture… pain… what I would… do for a… for some… blood," he continued on and on, until I spoke.

"Nic, tell me. Were you forced to do it? Did you want it?" I asked. Noticing me, he glared up at me.

"Why do you do this to me? This pain, this hunger…" he growled.

"Nic, I did nothing, Nic, it's me, Felicia," I said. His eyes changed, they held calm and… joy?

"Feli…cia, I can't… endure it anymore. There's a witch… she's making me do things… she's too strong," he said, his eyes showing pain.

"It's Emily, right?" I asked him even though I knew the answer. His eyes lit up.

"You… know her?" I nodded.

"She's Katherine's witch," I stated. He nodded to confirm me.

"What does Katherine want?" I asked.

"I don't… know…" he replied.

"So, as I understand things…you faked to fall in love with me to fulfil this… assignment," I said, feeling a deep pain in my chest. I did love him… but it was all lies.

"At first, yes… but you managed to… charm me. Even if I done some bad things… I love you… Felicia," he said. I froze. Could I trust him? After everything he did? Looking into his eyes, I knew the answer. Yes.

"I love you too Nic," I said with almost watering eyes. "I'll ask Bonnie if she can lift Emily's spell, or curse of whatever it is, off of you."

"She's too strong," he said, looking away. "You'd better… go upstairs before your father… notices that you've come down here."

I nodded and went upstairs, only to be met with the disapproval look in my father's eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest. I was in trouble, that was for sure.

**

* * *

**

Bonnie's POV

This book is amazing, there's so many spell. Maybe one will help us with getting rid of Katherine. I kept reading for hours until I fell asleep. I started to dream, but it wasn't a normal dream…

_Where am I? It's dark, I can't see anything! I hear voices, but I can't see who's are talking. One of the voice is growing closer and louder than the others. I start to see something, a shadow. It's coming near me. My heart beats faster and faster, I can feel the power coming from it, it's too strong for me! I close my eyes, wishing to wake up as the figure comes closer and close. I know it's a dream, but normally, I can wake up from a nightmare when I want, but this time I can't._

"_Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes my child."_

_I do as the voice said._

"_E-Emily" I gasped, my eyes wide._

"_Yes," she said with a warm smile. I start to panic, she was working with Katherine, she was stronger than me._

"_Don't be scared of me, my child," she said, her voice soft._

"_B-but, you're working for Katherine…" I said, my voice shaking. She looked at me sadly._

"_I know, but it was the only way," she said, her head facing the ground._

"_The only way for what?" I asked, curious._

"_To protect my family. She said that she wouldn't feed or kill my brothers and sisters. She would spare my parents and my descendant," she explained._

"_But, you are strong, you could have killed her," I said, wondering why she hadn't.._

"_I can't kill her. When I was only seven years old, she found me and knew I was special. She decided to take me with her. Back then, I was only at the beginning of my experiments. We made a blood pact, those pacts can't be broken," she explained._

"_That's horrible," I gasped. "You were only a child!"_

"_Yes. I can't kill her, but you and your friends can. The book you were reading. The book the vampire's child found, it will help you," she said._

"_Wait, you put the book in the Boarding house…you're the one who did it? And the weird scent they smelled, was it also you?" I asked, surprised._

"_Yes, in my spells I often use some herbs and spices. In this spell book, you will find spells that will be of great help to protect you and your friends from Katherine," she smiled._

"_Thanks. But, you were also the one controlling the boy. Am I right?" I asked. She looked at me with sad eyes and guilt._

"_I'm sorry you had to go through all this. Katherine wanted proof of my loyalty, to make her believe that I will help her with her plan… that way, I can be aware of what she's planning and let you know," she said, really ashamed of what she done to me and everyone else._

"_I understand, I forgive you. But can I ask you for a favour?" I asked._

"_Anything you want my child," she said, looking at me._

"_Could you cancel the spell on Nic? After all, he's just an innocent boy. And if Katherine asks you about it, you just have to say that I broke it," I said, hoping she would agree. She nodded._

"_Of course, my child. Oh, and before I forget. If you see a child around twelve years old with Katherine, it's me… in the body of one of my descendant. When all of this will be over, I will leave the body. So don't attack her. But in the meantime, if something is new with her plan, I'll let you know through a dream… it's the only way we can safely talk without her knowing," she warned me. I felt a shiver go up my spine but I nodded._

"_It's time for me to go and for you to wake up. Be careful my child," she said, disappearing._

Instantly, I woke up. I knew this dream was real.I'll have to tell everyone about it. Holding the book against my chest, I knew we could do it, I knew I had the power to do it.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

"I thought I asked you to not go downstairs alone," I scolded Felicia.

"Dad, I was fine! He wouldn't hurt me. Besides, he's trapped in a cell full of vervain," she argued.

"Who knows what he can do. He's under the spell of a witch… under Emily's spell, Bonnie won't be able to break it this soon. So don't underestimate him," I said. I hated to scold my little girl, but sometimes I just had to.

"He won't be a problem for long, the spell will be broken soon," Bonnie said, entering the kitchen. "So you won't have to play the over protective father for too long."

"I'm not over protective" I mumbled. I knew that she didn't believe me, 'cause I know I am. "And how can you know the spell will be broken soon?"

"Because Emily told me so," she replied. I was on alert. Emily? Here? Bonnie knew what I was thinking.

"No, she's not here. She was in my dream… well, it was some kind of a spiritual meeting," she explained. "We talked about the situation and about Katherine."

She explained everything that happened in her 'dream'.

"She's more a bitch than I thought," I said. Kidnapping a seven years old kid and make her your servant… pfft. Both Bonnie and Felicia nodded in agreement.

"Anyone seen Stefan by the way? Maybe he should be aware of it too," Elena said. She joined us at the beginning of Bonnie's explanation about Emily. I nodded.

"I'll go get him," I said, leaving the room. I went to his room and knocked. No answer. I opened the door… it was dark, but I could clearly see a body on the floor. I came closer, only to see the dead body of Anika with a stake in her heart… by the look of her skin, I knew she was really dead. I was shocked to see that. Then, something caught my attention. A piece of paper on Stefan's desk…a photo…_1864, Katherine Pierce_. I immediately understood…

"Oh God, he didn't…"

* * *

**Me: Hehehe, saint Stefan is starting to look like Evil Stefan.**

**Damon: How did you get out? O.o**

**Me: Yeah, you're right! How did I get out? O.O**

**Review please! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chap 7! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

We were all in Stefan's room; we rushed there when we heard Damon call us. The dead body of Anika was the first thing we all noticed. I couldn't believe it; Stefan would never do that would he? He loved her or maybe it was…

"Katherine" I whispered to myself, but everyone heard.

"It's possible" Damon said "But we would have smelt her. We are so used to Stefan's scent…Katherine's scent would have alerted us.

It made sense, but still. The Stefan I know would have never done that…maybe I didn't know him so well after all.

"Do you think he went after her?" I asked Damon.

"I believe he did…he was surprised when he learned Katherine was back".

"So, what are we gonna do?" Felicia asked. "We can't let him go high on human blood with an evil bitch".

"Human blood?" I asked, wondering why she said that. She pointed the trashcan, a few empty blood bags in it.

Damon sighed and passed a hand in his hair while I shook my head, clearly disappointed.

"I could try to localize him" Bonnie said. We nodded and she went to take what she needed in order to perform the spell.

"But she said she came back for you, what is she gonna do with Stefan?" I asked.

"I don't know…she might have lied back then, so she could be in control. I guess we'll have to see." He replied, frowning.

"Well, now that we know that Emily is on our side and that Nic is still locked…she's alone…well, not if Stefan joins force with her" Felicia said, pacing the room. "By the way, we should get the body out of here, it starts to smell" she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She was right.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

We took the body out and burned it. We couldn't do more. Bonnie finally found a good spell and she performed it, only to get a disappointing result. We couldn't localize him…Emily's magic.

"She must at least counter a few things or Katherine will discover the truth,» she explained.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, slightly angry to not get into the action and drive a stake through the bitch's black heart.

"We wait I guess" Bonnie was just as annoyed as I was. "By the way, the spell on Nic is out. Katherine will think that I found a way to undo it".

"You did?" Felicia asked, surprised.

"Well, no" Bonnie replied, smiling. "Emily stopped it to make Katherine believe I undo it."

"Then he could help us! Katherine will be outnumbered. Even with Stefan on her side!" Felicia said, excited.

"We can't trust him" I said, my tone firm.

"No Damon, she's right! Besides, maybe Bonnie can use a truth spell on him? Could you?" she asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, it's an easy spell. Go get him and I'll get ready" she said as I sighed in defeat and went to get the boy.

I looked through the bars; he was sitting in a corner, obviously lost in thoughts. Then he noticed me and frowned a little.

"What do you want now" is voice was low. I was expecting him to be angry, but he was calm.

"You will come upstairs with me. Try anything and I'll break your legs." I said, my voice threatening. He nodded and I unlocked the door. He rose up and walked slowly in my direction. I let him out and we went upstairs, my eyes never letting him go. He was still calm and seemed to have somewhat give up.

Felicia was the first to notice us. She was coming towards us but one glance from me was enough to stop her. God, I hated being that protective, but it's already hard for me to let him out of the cell. Bonnie was ready.

"Sit there and stay still for a few seconds" she told him. He was tensed, but he sat on the chair, clearly wondering what we were up to. Felicia gave him a reassuring look and he seemed more relaxed.

"I have a question first" his voice echoed in the room. "I'm feeling like I'm myself…like I am aware of my own actions…is the spell gone?" Bonnie nodded at him and told him to close his eyes. He hesitated first, but complied. She then spoke in an unknown language…she was reciting the spell.

She opened her eyes at the same time as Nic and he was clearly confused.

"What did you do?" he asked, terrified to be under a spell again.

"It's a truth spell. We will ask questions and it will be impossible for you to lie. Simple isn't it?" I replied. He nodded weakly.

"Okay, first question. What is Katherine up to?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, she never mentioned things to me. I was only following orders." He said, surprised that it was indeed impossible for him to lie.

"Second question. Where is her hideout?" I asked.

"I don't remember. The witch kept erasing that part of my memory when I was back at the hideout to make sure I wouldn't tell anybody." He replied. I nodded angry at the fact that we couldn't find the bitch.

"Third question. Can we trust you? Are you on Katherine's side or ours" Elena asked.

"I never liked her. I was only obeying because the witch was controlling me. I have the same desire to kill her as you" he replied. We all looked at each other, pleased with the last answer.

"Okay, I guess we're done…" Bonnie said, only to be cut by Felicia.

"Wait, I have a question" she hurried the words. Bonnie nodded.

"Do you really love me?" she asked.

Nic was all red and we were all eyes widened by the unexpected question.

"Yeah" he replied, trying to suppress the redness of his face. He was obviously taken aback by the question.

"See Dad, he wouldn't hurt me if he loves me" she said, her face showing a hint of victory. I was about to reply, but Nic was faster than me.

"I wasn't controlling my actions, so I could have even if I didn't want" he said, his face almost back to normal colour. For once, the boy and I were on the same page about something.

"Well, anyway that spell is gone." Felicia said, smiling. Nic nodded happily and turned to Bonnie.

"There might be a way to know where Katherine is. Maybe you could enter my head and find those erased memories or something like that." Bonnie thought about it for a few seconds.

"Yes, maybe I could, but it won't be easy. I could damage limb from your head while doing it,» she said, not really agreeing to do it. "But let me the night to find an idea. I will ask Emily if she knows a way or could tell us about the location."

We all agreed, wait, wait and wait…god knows that's something I hate.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

I was so glad that Nic was out of that prison and even more glad that he really loves me. He was currently with my dad, both thinking of ways to kill Katherine. She was older and stronger than any of us here, so we needed a plan. My father seemed more…_friendly_?…with Nic. Well, as weird as it is, I'm happy that my father is considering not killing him. I know he wouldn't, he's just trying to protect me and now that we are 100% sure that Nic is on ours side, he trusts him enough to drop his guard, but not totally. I was watching them from my bedroom's window. They were in the backyard, practicing fighting.

"If we attack her side it'll be more successful than a direct hit. So we'll need to distract her." Nic said.

"Yes, but we'll also need to stop my brother. But we will not ill the witch since she's also on our side." Dad said. Nic was now aware that Emily was supporting us.

"So two of them. Will the other witch help us in the fight?" Nic asked, referring to Emily.

"As you know now, she can't kill Katherine, but Katherine can kill her, so she'll wait till we are distracting her" dad replied.

They kept talking about it and training fighting. I decided to join mom and Bonnie in the lounge. They were also strategising, but the defensive way. Bonnie will use her magic to try to stop Stefan and Katherine long enough for dad and Nic to stake them. Yeah, we thought as a possibility to kill Stefan too if he won't come back to reason. Mom would be protecting Bonnie while she'll be focused on her spells. Dad didn't like the fact that she'll put herself in danger. They fought about it for a little while until dad gave up. Surprising huh? Mom is the only one who can make dad give up about something…and when I use my puppy eyes, it works too. And me, well, they said that I should stay back so I won't get hurt. Pfff. Well, in the end, I won! The classic line "If you guys go, I go too" and the puppy eyes did their charms.

During her sleep, Bonnie and Emily had their spiritual meeting. We knew where Katherine's hideout was located. On the other side of the forest, there was a little shack. That's where they were. Dad insisted to go and just see for himself if indeed, they were there, but Bonnie told him otherwise. They would smell him and suspect that something is wrong. And who knows what would happen. He wasn't please to stay put. But I understood him, I knew that he hated to sit and wait. I got that side of him cause I also wanted to go and do something useful.

"Felicia" I heard Nic say in my back. I jumped a little by the surprise; I was lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you" he apologized.

"It's fine, my head was in clouds, totally lost" I laughed a little. He took me in his arms and held me. He seemed to be thinking about something. I looked at him and frowned. I asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah, I was thinking about everything…you know, Katherine and all. We still don't know what she wants to do. That's the only thing we need to know to strike". He explained. I nodded. It's true; she could appear anytime and kill us if she wanted.

"I'm still wondering if Stefan is the one who killed Anika or if it's Katherine who did it and abducted him" I said.

"Well, I've heard the whole story with Katherine and your uncle and father. Stefan must still be in love with her and he would do anything to be with her again." He replied.

"I'm just scared that she'll hurt you guys, I know she has the strength and power to do it" I whispered, trying to chase those horrid images out of my head.

"Your father can take care of himself, I mean, he's a pretty though guy. Your mother and Bonnie will stay close to each other and watch for themselves. As for you, she won't have the time to touch you, I'll protect you" he said, his eyes locked with mines. I could see that he was determined to do it; I saw the love he had for me. I smiled and pushed his neck towards me so I could kiss him. The moonlight was bright and big, creating some kind of romantic environment. I wanted to stay lost in this moment forever, never wanted to let go…well, at least for the night.

**

* * *

**

Stefan's POV

The sun was brushing on my face, waking me up. Thanks to my ring, I would not burn. Seeing her made me so happy. Katherine in my arms, where she belongs. Her naked body was warm and soft. Her hair cascading ion my chest, her breathing sending shivers down my spine, shivers of pleasure of course. I started to stroke her hair, which wakened her.

"Hmmm, a gentleman should never wake a sleeping Lady Mr. Salvatore." She purred, looking at me seductively. I grinned in response. She faked a sad face.

"Anyway, we must go on with my little plan" she added, smirking.

"Anything you want my love" I replied. We got up and dressed. Then, we went hunting. I missed the sweet, addicting taste of human blood. I don't even know how I managed to live without it for all those years. I drank up 3 hikers, I was so thirsty. Killing was fine with me, I turned off my emotions…it was easier that way.

We came back to the shack to find Emily reading a book on the coach. Well, Emily in her descendant's body. A young girl with caramel skin and hazel eyes. Her hair was put in a ponytail exposing her slender neck. I wondered how her blood would taste, but I refrained myself from finding out…Katherine wouldn't be too happy. Oh well, until we get rid of my brother and the rest of them, I won't touch her.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

I groaned as I heard the door open. I really needed sleep. I stayed up almost all night because I couldn't sleep, knowing that Katherine could comeback anytime. I sat in bed and forced my eyes open.

"Sorry if I woke you up" Elena said, standing near the bed. She went to take her clothes for after her shower.

"Hmm, don't worry, it's nothing" I replied in a sleepy voice. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. Looking at the clock, I saw it was almost 11 am. Damn, I did sleep a long time. I went downstairs to have something to eat cause I was really hungry.

"Finally sleeping beauty as been awakened from her eternal sleep" Felicia said, laughing. I had to admit, she was pretty good with those kind of comments, another side of me. But two could play the game.

"Says the girl who can be punished for a whole month for making fun of her dad" I replied, smirking. She wasn't really smiling after I said that.

"Well, right now I feel caged. Can't go shopping, go out with friends…I consider this a punishment" she replied, sighing. I knew that she wasn't blaming us for not letting her go out, it was because of all this Katherine shit.

"The situation will change sweetheart. Once we get rid of Katherine" I replied, offering her a reassuring smile.

"And Stefan too probably" she added, saddened. I knew that she liked him a lot and now she was very disappointed with his decision to kill Anika and be with Katherine. I felt my smile fade. I never thought he would do something like that…it was hard to believe. He's my brother and even thought he was often brooding over stupid things and saying that his life was miserable, that he was a monster and all these annoying stuff, I did care for him. But if we had to kill him…then there was no other choice.

"Dad, you okay?" Felicia called me, breaking my train of thoughts. I realised that I've stood there, only thinking.

"Yeah, just thinking about things." I replied. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm, pancakes" she grinned. It was her favourite and I had to admit that I was a great cook. I went to the kitchen and saw Bonnie reading her dear spell book. She mustn't have heard me enter because she jumped when I spoke.

"If it isn't our favourite witch" I said, greeting her. She gave me a hard look for startling her.

"Sorry" I said.

"Nevermind, I guess I was too absorbed by this book. It's full of interesting spells" she replied.

"Like making a broomstick fly, changing people's skin in the rainbow's colour, or better! Turning people into frogs! This would be awesome! Try this on the boy, it'll be funny!" I smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I heard you dad!" Felicia said from the lounge. Obviously, she didn't like my suggestion at all, which made me smirked even more.

"Damon Salvatore, will you grow up one day?" Bonnie said, acting as if she was thinking.

"Hmmm, maybe" I replied, heading for the fridge. I took all the ingredients I needed to make pancakes.

"No blood this time" Bonnie said, an accusing look on her face. Yeah, one day I made pancakes…well…bloodied pancakes and the look on her face was priceless.

"I can still set you on fire you know" she added.

"Oh yes I know" I replied, a 'terrified' look on my face.

"No fire in the house, we wouldn't want it to burn" I heard Elena said as she entered the kitchen. "If someone wants to burn someone, do it outside"

"Thank you for the support wifey" I replied, acting as if I was hurt.

"It's only natural" she smiled. I loved how she could be herself. When she was with Stefan, she couldn't act or do things like she wanted, but now, she can.

I went back at making pancakes while Bonnie and Elena were discussing girl things. Felicia joined us when her TV show was over and we all ate. A normal breakfast was all we needed with all the things going on, it felt good to have some normality in our life…well, as normal as a vampire life can be.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I went to pick up and answered.

"Miss me brother?" I heard the voice said…

* * *

**Wanna know what will happen next? You gotta wait for it ;) Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's chapt 8! By the way, the story is almost over (maybe 1 or 2 more chapt left). Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Damon's POV**

_Miss me, brother?_

I froze. I wasn't expecting Stefan to call. Elena caught my eye and she mouthed '_who is it?_' and I replied the same way '_Stefan_'. She immediately focused on the conversation that would begin. Bonnie had left the room to shower.

"Not really," I replied in a cold voice. I heard him chuckle.

"So I guess you found out," he said, his voice full of malice.

"Of course we found out! The dead body lying on the floor was clue enough," I said, bitter. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to," Stefan replied. Damn, where is the Stefan we know? I think I prefer the broody one.

"That's not a good enough reason Stefan," I said in disgust. I saw Elena shudder. She would never have had imagined that he would act like this.

"You're one to talk. How many people have you killed in the past just because you felt like it?" he said, trying to destabilize me. My jaw was tense; I was trying so hard to not break the phone.

"Don't bring the 'past' into this Stefan," I growled. He was really starting to get under my skin and with each passing second, I was craving to stake him in the heart.

"I suppose you're with Katherine," I said, stating the obvious.

"Jealous?" he asked? Me, jealous? He was clearly mistaken.

"Why would I be jealous of a cold hearted, manipulative, bitch? On the other hand, you seem to have a problem if you are attracted to her," I replied, sensing him begin to get angry even if I couldn't see him.

"You loved her too Damon…" he said before I cut him off.

"We were being compelled Stefan, it wasn't real. If you can't understand that, then you're not very bright, little brother," I insulted him. He growled.

"Soon you will all be dead, you understand Damon, six feet under," he yelled in anger before hanging up. My free hand was balled into a fist. I put the phone away, taking a deep breath to keep in control. I felt Elena's hand on my shoulder.

"You've changed a lot Damon, he was wrong to bring the past up," She said softly, rubbing my shoulder tenderly. I offered her a smile and hugged her, kissing her head.

"Mom's right, Dad. Even though I didn't know the _you_ before, I know that the present you is a good one," Felicia said, joining our hug. In those moments, I know how lucky I am to have a family, my own little family.

_A few hours later_

Once Bonnie was out of the shower, we told her about the phone call. We knew that Katherine planned to murder us all, but what she doesn't know is that we have a plan. We know what to do and we know how to do it. We have some special guests, if I can call them that. She doesn't know that Nick and Emily are going to help us. She thinks that Nick is still caged and Emily is working for her. She's in for a good surprise.

**

* * *

**

Stefan's POV

How dare he insult me, I truly love her, I know that she'd never compel me! Just you wait Damon, when we will kill the four of you, slowly and agonisingly. I could feel my bloodlust rise, it would be carnage. Refraining my instincts and true needs is giving me a strength I never thought I had. I'm probably stronger than Damon now. And if I can beat him, then the others will be easy targets. I felt my fangs grow, my face changing a little, I was excited, I wanted a fight and couldn't wait for one. I wanted to go out and kill a couple of humans to keep me in shape for the day I'm waiting for. Katherine must have guessed my intentions.

"Don't attract attention my love," she purred, sweetly. "We wouldn't want my little plan to fail now, would we?"

"I'll be careful," I said, kissing her with hunger. She smirked on my lips and let me go.

I left and ran through the forest on the outskirts of town. I smirked as an idea crept into my mind. Once, I saw a vampire getting hit by a car. The best bit was that the vampire survives, obviously, but the driver doesn't. Dinner time for the vampire.

This little game seemed amusing, so I tried it. I walked to the middle of the road as a car was coming rather faster than the normal speed. The driver never saw me; he hit me just like I wanted. I was thrown in the air and landed on the ground. It was kind of painful, but the memory of a fresh meal waiting immediately made me forget about the pain. I heard the car doors open and a young couple were immediately at my side.

I acted dead and I smirked in my mind as I heard their cries, it was fun to hear them panic. The man told the woman to call the ambulance and she went a little bit away while he was passing his hand through his hair franticly. Abruptly, I reached up and gripped the man's throat and twisted it. I rose up faster than the eye could see and hid in the shadow, waiting for the following.

The woman was done with her call and she turned around to see her companion on the ground… alone. She rushed at his side and gasped in horror as she realised he was dead. Now, she was hysterical. The guy they had crashed into wasn't there and her man was on the ground, dead. She started to back up and ran to her car. She closed the doors and locked them. She looked for the keys, but realised they weren't on the ignition. She couldn't find them and she cried even more. I was instantly in front of her on the road and her eyes widened in fear. I smirked and showed the keys I had in my hand. I took them off the ground; the man had dropped them when he was at my side. She realised that she couldn't escape now. I threw the keys in the forest and walked towards to the driver side and she tried to back away, but she couldn't go far in a car.

"Please, I'm begging you, I don't want to die," she kept saying. I laughed and punched the window, having an access to the inside. She yelled in a futile attempt to save her dear life. I opened the door and grabbed her by the throat and dragged her outside the car. I let her fall on the road, backing away, but not going very far. I felt my face change, showing my vampire features. She yelled at an even higher pitch and I growled like the animal I was right now. I slowly made my way towards her, feeling her heartbeat even more, the delicious elixir running through her veins. I jumped on her and sank my fangs into her neck. I didn't have the time to savour the sweet taste of blood because the beast in me was sucking harder to put as much blood in my mouth as possible. I was tearing her neck open, a huge wound that no one would be able to sew it close properly.

Once I was done, I felt strong, I felt invincible. I dug a hole and threw the lifeless body in it and buried it. For the man, I took his body and put it back in the car and lit his clothes on fire. That way, the whole car would burn and the evidences would be gone. Satisfied with myself, I decided to go back to the hideout, to join my love.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

We were all in the lounge, watching the TV. I called everyone to come here because the news headline had caught my attention. It was about a couple who mysteriously disappeared although their car was found on a road not too far from the forest. They found blood near the car and the car's keys. The car was a dark mess, all burned and destroyed.

"It's them isn't it?" Felicia asked, referring to Katherine and Stefan.

"I believe it is, we can't let them go wild in the town any longer, they are endangering our secret and the local's life," Damon said, his eyes still fixed on the screen showing images on what was left of the car.

"Yes, we can't wait any longer. Did Emily tell you anything new?" I asked Bonnie.

"She said that Katherine is close to her goal, but she still has no idea what it is. Katherine won't tell her, maybe she's having suspicions. But, she said that Stefan is too full of himself, that he feels overconfident and that it may be at our advantage. He will underestimate us and we'll use that to stop him," Bonnie said.

"Full of himself? Wow, never thought that of him," Damon said, clearly surprised. Then after a short pause he explained himself. "I think it's because of the human blood, he spent years and years refraining his needs, and now he can't control these feelings of invulnerability and power."

"But is it only the blood?" I asked.

Damon shook his head no. "You were there the last time he was high on human blood. He acted different, but he still had some sense in him. He's doing it because he wants to".

He was right. "So, if he is aware of what he is doing, then we'll have no choice but kill him too," I said, reluctantly.

"Hey guys, I think you should check this out," we heard Nic say, pointing to the TV. We could all see the bodies of the couple. One had been burned along the car and the other had been buried.

"Damn it, if he's trying to show us up, he's definitely going the right way about it!" Damon growled, not happy at all. What an idiot, he was endangering us all.

"It must be the blood thing and the overconfidence, he may have felt like no one would find the bodies, but still, it was stupid of him," Nic said, frowning.

"Tomorrow, we'll put an end to this, we are outnumbering them and Stefan's acting all stupid, so we have the advantage," Damon said. We all nodded, it will be a rough day, an emotional one. I know that, even if he hid it, Damon still cared for his brother, but I can feel he's clearly disappointed. Since I broke up with him and been with Damon, he was a good friend, almost a brother, but now, I can't see him that way anymore.

**

* * *

**

Stefan's POV

Katherine slapped me again and again. She was mad, she knows I'm the one who killed those two humans and didn't hide the evidence. She was cursing at me loudly, her face close to changing to her vampire features.

"What were you thinking? We can't make it look like an animal attack because of your lack of judgement! And your brother and his little friends, they aren't too stupid to guess unfortunately! We have to be discreet, not cause a general panic over the town! If everyone leaves or they stay in their houses, how would we feed? Think before acting Stefan, you are not a young vampire, you should know how to hide your victims," she lectured me. I had clearly disappointed her and she was right, I should have hid them better. But I will have many more occasions to make it right…

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

It was late, almost midnight, but I wasn't tired. I was worried about tomorrow. My body was full of adrenaline, I had to do something, I couldn't just sit here. My body was shaking lightly, I couldn't get the images of Katherine killing my family out of my mind, it's like if I knew it would happen. I was curling on the couch, hugging a pillow. I wanted Nic to be that damn pillow, but he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up, he'll need all the rest he can get for tomorrow.

"Hey, are you alright?" I jumped as I heard someone say from behind me. My heart beat rose from the slight shock.

"Damn it, Dad, don't scare me like that" I said, trying to calm my hammering heart.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said, sitting beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder and brought me closer into a hug. I leant my head on his shoulder, seeking comfort.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen tomorrow," I admitted. He tightened his grip a little bit.

"She won't hurt you, I promise," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm not scared for myself, but for you guys. Even if we made a good plan, I can't stop thinking about her finding a weakness in it and use it to her advantage," I explained.

"It won't happen; she won't have the time to find one. Before she realises it, she'll have a stake in her heart. The element of surprise will be on our side, Emily is aware of our plan, but won't tell her about it, or of our arrival," He said, feeling a little bit too optimistic for my taste.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see. Now, you should get some sleep, it's late," he said. I nodded and he hugged me one last time before going to his bedroom.

I got up and made my way towards mine.

I changed into sweat pants and a sleeveless top, brushed my teeth then got in bed. I closed my eyes and exhaled heavily, trying to evacuate the growing stress. Even my father's words weren't enough to calm me down. I felt a gush of wind on my face and frowned. I haven't left my window open have I? I got out of bed and saw it was open. I crossed the room to close it when one hand covered my mouth, keeping me from screaming. The other one hit my neck, and then everything was gone…

* * *

**okay, I just want to make something clear...For all Stefan's haters, sorry if he has a bigger role in this chapt, but I wanted to show that he really is evil...he isn't faking. **

**Damon: Grining and looking at Stefan while sharpening a stake.**

**Stefan: O.O**

**Me: mehehe...**

**Review please! *does puppeh eyes* (but will surely fail -_-)**


	9. Chapter 9 and ending

**Me: I'M NOT DEAD! (Sorry for the long waiting) What about you Stefan?**

**Stefan: Hum, lemme see...*checks pulse then gasp* I feel nothing! I'M DEAD! *faints***

**Me: *blinks***

**Damon: *mumbles* Idiot...**

**Me: I know right...and he's your brother.**

**Damon: ugh, please! *covers his eyes with his hands* Don't ...make me remember this... .**

**Me: Sorry. Anyway, HUGE thanks to Poppy and Diimoziiana Belikov for their very appreciated help with this final chapt. So I really hope you will enjoy it! **

* * *

**Elena's POV**

It was a lazy morning. We just didn't want to wake up to face what we knew would be happening later today.

I just wanted to stay in bed, to snuggle close to Damon and rest my head on his chest. To tell the truth, I was scared. Scared to see Damon get hurt, to see my little girl in the presence of a deadly threat named Katherine. However, I had to keep those emotions well hidden; I had to stay strong for my family.

I sighed and reluctantly lifted my eyes to look into Damon's ocean blue ones. He knew how I felt about all of this, but we never talked about it and I was glad we didn't. It would have only increased my anxiety. I felt his hand sliding softly on my cheek, catching my attention.

"It'll be fast. By the end of the day, everything will be over." he whispered, giving me a small smile intended to calm me down. It didn't work, but I nodded.

"I'll go wake Felicia up," I said, getting out of bed. He nodded and exited the room a few seconds after me to go downstairs and make breakfast. As I approached Felicia's room, I tried to wipe the fear off my face so as to not scare her.

I knocked and called, "Felicia, Sweetheart? Wake up. Dad is making breakfast." I tried to put a little life into my voice, to help reassure not only her, but also myself.

There was no answer from her so I knocked a little bit harder and called her name again before I just opened the door. She wasn't in her room, her bed still made. It hadn't been slept in. Then, I noticed the window was open… _no!_ Unable to stop the panic invading my body, I yelled at the top of my lungs for Damon. He was here in less than 5 seconds, holding my upper arms and looking at me in the eyes.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he said, his eyes filled with concern.

"Felicia! She's not here… and the window's open!" I said between sobs. Damon's eyes swept the room and I saw his panic rise.

"I know she didn't run away, she wouldn't do that!" I said, trying to control my trembling body.

"Stefan's smell is in here," Damon announced, his voice filled with rage.

"What's wrong? We heard you yell" Bonnie said, standing at the door with a sleepy Nic. He was rubbing his eyes, groaning as he slowly woke up.

"It's Felicia! She's gone! Stefan's scent is in here… he must have been the one that took her!" I said, feeling some anger replace the fear. That bastard better not touch her or I'll tear his head off.

Nic immediately reacted, "What? Damn it, we have to go now! We_ have_ to get her back!" he said, worried sick.

"I agree with Nic. We can't wait any longer… we have to do something about it." Damon agreed.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

"No way in the damned w…" I said, before being cut off.

"You don't get a choice in this, girl," Katherine said, in a voice almost as if she didn't care.

I was tied on a chair and I couldn't move. It was almost choking me.

"I would never betray my family, I'm not like Stefan!" I said, venom in my voice. My Uncle growled menacingly at me, but was shut up by Katherine's glare.

"You can kill her when we've finished with her, but not now my love," she purred sweetly. He smirked, and it made me feel ill. I would have been sick if I had eaten anything.

"It's a fair deal… you will help us and your life will be safe," she said, trying to sound friendly, but I knew better.

"Didn't you just tell Stefan he could kill me when I'll be of no use?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I might let you live if you do well," she said. I knew full well this was a load of bull.

"If you think I'll help you, you should save yourself the trouble and kill me now," my voice harsh.

If looks could kill, she'd be burning right now. She matched my glare, but I didn't let it drop. I couldn't show any weaknesses, I couldn't let her win.

"If it's what you want, I'm feeling generous right now," she said, coming closer to me. Her vampire features appeared and I closed my eyes, holding my breath, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did.

"Miss Katherine, she could be of use," Said the little girl possessed by Emily. "She could be used as a trap,"

Katherine pondered what Emily had said for a little while and answered, "Yes Emily, it's a rather good idea, actually," She then turned to look at me and saw my eyes widen in surprise that it was Emily. Of course it was all an act but she couldn't know that. I couldn't betray Emily's trust. "Yes, it's Emily; you weren't expecting her to be here, were you?" Katherine smirked.

"No! Emily is long dead! How can she be here?" I was obviously a good actress and Katherine bought it.

"That's why you _should_ _never_ underestimate me. _I_ _always_ have more than one trick up my sleeve," she smirked again, and I longed to rub in her face that I knew about her so-called 'tricks'.

Quickly, when Katherine wasn't looking, Emily blinked at me twice, thanking me for covering for her.

"There's something I don't get, though. Why are you after us? What's the point?" I asked bitterness in my voice.

"Well, it's a game and I love games. I make the rules and if I want you to die, you'll die. I have control over everything. Pretty easy to understand, isn't it?" she purred. My dad was right, she was a crazy bitch.

"And you, Stefan? Betraying your own family?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Your father made my life miserable. It's the only thing he lives for! If he dies, he won't _ever_ bother me again," he replied, not showing one ounce of emotion.

"It's understandable. He loved Katherine, and it's because of _you_ that she has been taken away from him. You practically asked for it!" I replied, satisfied that I had made a good point.

Stefan growled at me, not liking what I said. He was crouched in less time it would take to blink, and would have jumped and attacked me if Katherine hadn't held him back. She has a hint of amusement gracing her features.

"Not now my love. Later, I promise," she whispered sweetly, kissing him. I wanted to puke.

"Get a room," I mumbled, looking away in disgust. Katherine looked like my mother, and seeing her kiss Stefan…just ew…

Either they didn't understand what I said, or they just chose to ignore me. I vote for the latter, if I'm completely honest. Emily seemed annoyed too, but it last only a few seconds before she masked her face with indifference.

I took the chance to try to get free from the damn ropes that were holding me in place. They were tight. Too tight. I wouldn't be able to get myself free any time soon.

Suddenly, I heard knocking at the door and the "happy couple" broke apart. Stefan went to open the door in exasperation.

"What are you doing here?" my uncle said, a slightly surprised tone taking hold of his voice.

"I passed by to see if Miss Katherine needed anything else done." I immediately recognised Nic's voice… but what was he doing here? Wasn't he on our side?

"We don't need you anymore. After all, you failed miserably last time," Stefan replied harshly.

"I wasn't asking you, broody. I asked Miss Katherine," he replied coolly. Stefan growled and reached out toward Nic, but Katherine stopped him. What was with Stefan and his weird little mood changes? I guess that's what human blood does to you if you're not used to it…

"Hmm… I might still need you… but don't disappoint me again." She said, seriously. "And how exactly _did_ you escape the Salvatore's mansion?"

"It was pretty easy, really. I made them believe I was cured from Emily's spell and they bought it. They let me go anywhere in the house, without locking _any _of the doors. How stupid could they get?" he grinned as he finished this sentence. Inside my head, I was smiling as well. Nic was good at making stories and I know for sure they would buy this one.

"I always knew my brother was stupid. So very, very careless." Stefan said, grinning.

"So where's Felicia?" asked Nic. He was still stood outside and both Katherine and Stefan were standing in the doorway, blocking his view of the room.

"Felicia?" asked Katherine, her face scrunched up in confusion. But then, ever so slowly, a wide evil grin spread across her face. "Ah, you mean the girl?"

Nic nodded once, his jaw clenched. I saw him quickly relaxed his face in case Katherine picked up on it.

Katherine and Stefan both stepped a little way away from the door, to clear a small passage between them. Inside, Nic could see me tied to a wooden chair and I noticed him gulp.

**

* * *

**

Nic POV

I had to use all my control to keep myself from running over to her.

"Nic, help me! She's a maniac! And so is Uncle Stefan! Help me get out of this chair!" she yelled fruitlessly. I was aware that Katherine was watching me closely. Stefan started to laugh at Felicia as she called out again. I knew I had a job to do so I joined in, laughing with a slightly unhinged tone to my voice. "Bu-but… you were on our side? You promised me Nic, please Nic!" She started again, believing my act. I just hoped I was good enough to trick Katherine.

"We better get going," I said. "Damon's planning to meet us in about half an hour… I was thinking we take the advantage and get there before him? Have the whole thing done and dusted before it even starts."

"Clever boy," said Katherine, nodding in approval. Any signs of suspicion that she might have held were completely gone. Stefan seemed a little miffed – like he didn't realize why he hadn't thought of the idea himself.

_God, I just hoped the others stick to the plan. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be… If Damon doesn't get Elena and himself over there like, now, this could all go horribly wrong. _I thought to myself.

**~GWB GWB GWB GWB GWB GWB GWB GWB GWB GWB~**

When Katherine, Stefan and I arrived at the forest clearing, dragging along Felicia, it seemed that nobody was there. Katherine had freed Felicia from her binding but now she held the teary girl by the shoulder. Katherine had made it clear to Felicia that she shouldn't try any 'funny business' and had taken it upon herself to be with her the whole time of the fight, sending her two soldiers out for her. I never realise quite _how _self-absorbed she was, but now knowing what I did from talking to Damon, all my annoyance toward her just doubled.

I looked around the clearing tensely. _Damon, if you're planning to make a surprise appearance, now would be the time! _I thought.

"What's wrong, child?" said Katherine. I hadn't realized that she had been watching me, but apparently she had.

"Nothing. Just getting a good feel of the place, you know?" I said quickly, trying to save my skin. Apparently it was said a little too quickly for her satisfaction. Katherine opened her mouth to say something to me, but just then, two figures appeared on either side of her and Stefan.

"You said that they shouldn't be showing up for another ten minutes!" she hissed.

I was tempted to say 'I lied' but instead relied with a safe, "That's what they told me!"

Katherine's head moved from between Elena and Damon. She nudged Stefan and I delicately and said callously, "Well what are you two waiting for? Let's get this over and done with," Just as I was about to go, she added, "If you live through this, which I am sure you will, you're going to have a lot of questions to answer!"

I turned to Stefan and mumbled, "You take Damon and I'll go for Elena." Without waiting for a reply, I ran off.

When I reached Elena, we both crouched low and growled at each other. Elena dodged a well-aimed punch from me. I wasn't trying to hurt her, but I had to make this look real! We went on like this for a few minutes – Elena and I dodging each other's punches, lunges and kicks.

"Is everything going as planned?" murmured Elena as she swerved my kick. I simply nodded instead of chancing Katherine hearing me reply. It was risky Elena even making verbal contact with me but I guess she had to know.

**

* * *

**

Damon POV

I watched as Stefan strode towards me, a malicious smile on his face. I did my best to look fearful for the element of surprise and Stefan took the bait. What an idiot. I was pretty surprised that my brother had already forgotten how I worked in only a few short days.

As Stefan approached, I spun and kicked out with my strongest leg, using more force than I had originally intended, making Stefan stumble back and trip over his own feet. With his body on the floor at an awkward angle, Stefan growled up at me. In my head, I was slightly alarmed… I mean, I wasn't used to the 'perfect' and 'civilized' brother acting like a feral animal.

With one more snarl, Stefan jumped up. This time he _actually_ pounced on me! Pounced like some mangy werewolf. I was at the advantage though, considering I was already on my feet. As Stefan came to land on me, I threw rapid punches at his face and stomach. Stefan seemed surprised by my accuracy and strength. He really _had _forgotten how I worked.

I heard a loud noise coming from somewhere, and spun around to see where it was coming from. It was Katherine. What the hell?

She seemed perfectly fine, but Felicia certainly didn't. Just as the answer dawned upon me, Stefan lurched towards me _again _(didn't this guy already have enough of being beat up?) and I sent him flying. It was one of their tactics. Distract the enemy.

I faced away, pretending to still be distracted by Katherine and Felicia, but in reality, I had all my focus on my slowly approaching brother. I sensed Stefan creeping closer and readied myself.

I leapt up and kicked Stefan in between the legs. He screamed loudly, hand on his crotch, and fell to the floor. Stefan was completely focused on rolling about on the floor and howling in pain. Completely understandable, if you ask me. I kneeled over him and found an opening at Stefan's chest. I whipped a wooden stake from my back pocket and took what would probably be my only chance for some time. No hesitation. Stefan made a sound that could be considered as a painful shriek and fell limp, his skin going leathery and his veins standing out, just as all vampires' did when they died.

I stood there, frozen. I'd just killed Stefan. My own brother. Flesh and blood. The only live reminder of my human life.

I was barely aware anything going around me. Suddenly, a high wailing sound broke through my shock. I spun and realised where it was coming from – Katherine. If Stefan' last cry had been bad, hers was ten times worse.

Had she actually loved him?

Now was not the time to be wondering about that, because mixed in with Katherine's pain filled cries were cries from Felicia.

Katherine still held Felicia with one arm but she looked like a mad woman. She had her Felicia-free hand tangled into the long strands of her and she was pulling at it furiously.

"Damon! Damon! Look at me, Damon!" yelled Elena, as I felt her give my arm a short tug. I hadn't even noticed her run across from her 'fight' with Nic.

"Stefan…" I whispered into Elena's hair as I held onto her tightly. Elena nodded with a knowing look. She had tears flowing down her own face.

"I know… I know Damon, but this isn't over. Please Damon! Pull yourself together for Felicia! For our _daughter_!" she said passionately.

"Felicia…" I whispered gently, the full meaning of her words not yet sinking in.

"Yes, Damon. Felicia. We have to help her. Katherine has her… remember?" Elena said to me. I could hear that her voice was getting slightly more urgent and she was pulling away from my embrace.

I finally looked into Elena's eyes, and opened my mouth to speak but just then, Felicia called out.

"Dad! Mum! Help him!" she screamed at the top of her voice. I whipped around for who 'him' was and saw that Katherine had pushed Felicia off to the side and was now looking somewhere to the left of Elena and I, her eyes showing pure hunger.

She slowly licked her lips and smiled. I was confused, to say the least. "Please Dad! Help Nic! She's going to kill him, Dad! Please stop her! _Please!_"

Let's be honest - I wasn't exactly best friends with my daughter's first 'proper' boyfriend, but that didn't mean I was just going to sit back and watch Katherine rip the kid apart. I took action and shoved Elena behind me, ordering her not to move. As I said this, Elena looked up at me as if I was stupid. "I know you don't like being told what to do you, so you go help Felicia but stay away from Katherine. This is my fight-"

But I never got to finish.

"Damon, Nic!" Elena shouted. I turned around just in time to see Katherine bound towards Nic. As I focused all my attention on Nic, I noticed he looked as prepared as he could - crouching down in a good fighting position.

As Katherine came at him full speed, Nic didn't move an inch. Felicia cried out again and again, but I, also, didn't move. Nic was using some tactics that I'd taught him and I was pretty confident he knew what he was doing.

It all happened too fast. One second, everything was going well, and the next, Katherine seemed to have zoomed right into Nic. Felicia's sobs stopped suddenly as she froze with the terror of the scene before her.

There was a good ten seconds of silence before everyone's brains began to register what had happened.

"She's all yours!" laughed Nic from beside me. I jumped in surprise and patted Nic's back before running after a bewildered Katherine.

It was obvious to me what had happened now - when Katherine had been rushing for Nic, she had put all her strength into it so when Nic quickly swerved to the left as she was upon him, Katherine found herself stumbling into the air. During Katherine's brief confusion, Nic had quickly made it back to Elena and I.

**

* * *

**

Nic's POV

I looked up to see Felicia on the floor in her mother's arms. Felicia had run over as Damon zoomed off after that evil bitch names Katherine. Apparently neither had realized that I was safe after all. I let Elena and Felicia have a moment and watched Damon fight.

He was an amazing fighter and to say I admired him would be an understatement. Katherine was good as well, but not as good as I'd originally expected.

As I watched the two swerve around and mock each other, I heard Felicia gasp out, "Nic! But you-"

I turned and smiled down at her. I remembered Elena and looked at her, almost asking permission. She gave me a slight nod and stood up, Elena looking out at the fight as I placed myself on the floor with Felicia.

"I'm going to go help Damon," Elena told us. As I started to protest, she cut me off, "Now you listen to me, Nic. I want you to stay here and protect my daughter. Otherwise you'll have me to answer to!"

As I opened my mouth to reply, she rushed off, leaving the place she had been standing only moments ago completely empty.

**

* * *

**

Damon POV

Katherine and I were still at it - we didn't pause for a second to catch our breath at all. We were both exhausting ourselves and we knew it.

I was totally surprised with Katherine's fighting form. She was… weak. Sure, she was as fast as any vampire and could kill any human within seconds, but she wasn't strong. At least, not like how she used to be.

And I could sense it. All the fatigue and fear was radiating off of her. Although Katherine would rather die than show any sort of weakness on her outside.

"Why are you fighting me Damon? You know you can't win. So just give up, darling. Give up now and I won't kill you. No, I'll let you join me. Think about it Damon. Just you and I. No irritating little brother to get in the way of our profound love," she sneered as the two of them circled each other.

"You bloodthirsty slag! Is this how you manipulated my brother in to his death? You disgust me. This is for my brother!" I ground out as I stealthily punched out at Katherine's stomach. She flinched but recovered quickly. Damon was surprised; he hadn't meant the punch to hurt at all.

Damon flung out a few more punches and Katherine hissed. What was wrong with her? And me? My punches and kicks were feeble and I knew I could go in for the kill but I just… couldn't… To any human eyes, our fighting would be beyond amazing. However, for a vampire, we were both showing _big_ signs of weakness.

I saw movement off to my right and snapped my head round to look who it was. In my one moment of severe weakness, Katherine would have usually attacked, but she didn't move. I turned back to Katherine and growled, "I told you to stay with Felicia!"

Although I had my eyes trained on Katherine, Elena's appearance had still made me lose my focus for a second and she finally leapt forward and punched me in the stomach. I barely winced as I grabbed Katherine's neck with both hands.

I lifted Katherine and slammed her down on the hard ground, wincing slightly as I heard her bones crunch.

"Quick, Elena! The stake!" I cried. Elena didn't need to be told twice.

As I placed the wooden stake over Katherine's heart, Katherine smiled up at me and whispered, "So this is it then? You're sure you want to kill me?"

I hesitated for half a second and Elena, taking charge, placed her hands around mine on the stake, pushing my hands down sharply, and forcing the stake into Katherine's heart.

Finally, centuries too late, Katherine Pierce was dead.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

The nightmare is over; the threat that endangered around my family is gone. I can finally breath for the first time since it all begin. My daughter is fine, Damon is fine and Nic too. I went and hug my daughter, extremely relieved to see her unharmed.

"Mom…can't…breath…" she said playfully. I let go of her only slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's over now. Everything will be fine" I told her with a true smile of happiness.

"I know" she replied also relieved.

"That was a hell of a fight" Nic said, rubbing his left shoulder. He must have got hurt during the fight. "But hey, she's gone now" he smiled too.

Once this was done, Emily and Bonnie joined us. Bonnie didn't participate to the fight, but she was making sure Emily would be protected. Emily said that since her work here was done, she could go and leave the child's body so it's original occupant could resume her normal life. Bonnie went with her to take the little girl home.

I realized that Damon didn't join us and I looked at him, staring down at Katherine's lifeless body. We decided to give him a moment to let it sink in. But then, he crouched over Katherine's body and with a swift movement, he tore her Lapis Lazuli necklace and Katherine's body became a mere pile of dust. He crushed it and it broke into pieces, falling on the ground.

After that, he went to Stefan and crouched. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for him to do that. Even though they didn't seem to like each other, they were very close; they were brothers flesh and blood. He spoke a few soft words that I didn't quite understand since they were spoken in Italian, but I figured out it might have been words of apologises. After it was done, he took the ring off watched his brother become dust.

**

* * *

**

Felicia's POV

I saw my father's back heaving with a sigh and got up, turning in our direction. From far away, I could see a tear rolling down his cheek. A tear for his little brother. He went in our direction and pulled me into a hug, relieve to see me safe and sound. Then, he included mom in it. He released us and turned to Nic, his face regaining his composure.

"Thank you. If you wouldn't have been there, we would be probably all dead today" my father said, extending his hand to him. Nic gladly took it.

"It's nothing Mr. Salvatore" he replied in a polite tone.

"It's Damon, I guess we can forget the formalities since I have the feeling you won't stay too far" he said, chuckling softly.

Nic winked at me and I blushed, grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. Then, I ran into his arm and hugged him, happy. He caught me and chuckled.

"I understand what you mean now" Nic said to my father.

Mom had snaked a hand around my father's waist and he pulled her into a hug.

Finally, after all those days, those long hours, we could have our normal lives back and not have to worry about Katherine and her diabolical plan. We proved today that as a family, nothing can get through us, nothing can break us. I don't know what the future will hold for me, but what I do know is that Nic and I will grow closer. Good thing my dad doesn't hate Nic anymore. We all went back home and resumed our normal lives…well, as much as a vampire's life is normal.

* * *

**Et voilà! Talk about a crappy ending :P Anyway, thank you guys for reading this story and review please! :)**


End file.
